My worst enemy is my hero?
by kimeko-chan123
Summary: first fanfic and bad at summaries! please read! do not own cover pic
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE PPGZ!**

* * *

**{Momoko pov}**

It was a beautiful summer day. I was heading to a new ice cream shop when suddenly someone tripped me. I fell face first and became very irritated as i got up.


	2. Chapter 2

**still do not own the ppgz or rrbz...**

* * *

(still momoko pov)

I stood up to see Brick next to me laughing. "Whats so funny!?", I yelled at him," Apologize!"

He smirked at me and ran off yelling "HAG!"

I wanted to hit him so badly.

Forget him, the ice cream shop is waiting for me!

I entered and bought my ice cream and ate it very cheerfully.

Then my belt began to flash.

AWWWWW!

Why now when I can eat ice cream to my content!?

I ran out of the store and into an all to transform.

I flew off and met with Bubbles and Buttercup to find Mojo on a rampage.

"Hold it right there Mojo!", me and the girls yelled.

Mojo turned around in his Mojo-bot and said, " Don't you try and stop me -mojo. If it wasn't for you stinky humans, i wouldn't do this -mojo!"

Bubbles said, "Mojo! You have to forgive humanity and become civilized!"

Mojo said, "Not in a million years -mojo."

Buttercup said, "Then you give us no choice! _Graviton Drive_!"

Buttercup missed Mojo by a small amount of distance.

_Bubble Champagne_,went Bubbles,but she missed too.

_Strawberry yo-yo shoot!_, I went ,but no luck.

Then Mojo attacked us and we slammed into a brick building.

Mojo hit us so hard that we went through the wall.

He used the bot to take us out of the building and throw us hardly on the ground.

Mojo said, " Goodbye stinkystuff girls -mojo."

He prepared to launch tons of missiles at us.

We couldn't move though.

Right when the missiles shot, something carried us away.

I felt something holding me bridal style but I couldn't see who because of the powdery substance in the air.

The thing that was holding me put me down and said, "Jeez Mama! No need to destroy for a living. Now we get rid of you!"

I began to rub my eyes and saw a boy infront of me.

The boy flew up with 2 other boys and attacked Mojo.

When they were done, Mojo flew away and all i could see was a star in the sky as his trace.

I think the 2 figures next to me is Buttercup and Bubbles.

The dust is blurring my vision.

The boy in red leaned down and kissed my forehead, making me blush.

He said, " Be more careful."

I saw the other 2 boys in green and blue do the same to who i thought was Buttercup and Bubbles.

Then the 3 boys flew off.

Buttercup got up and yelled," Don't you dare kiss me ever again! Next time we meet your gonna get it!"

Then she began to curse.

"Girls? Are you okay?", Bubbles asked.

"I'm fine.", said Buttercup.

"I am okay but my vision is blurred. Lets get to the lab.",I said.

The girls helped me up and guided me back to the lab as we flew.

* * *

**Yay a cliffhanger!**

**Lol. R & R people.**

**please review and don't hate!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: Hi people.**

**Butch: I am the only other person here.**

**Me: I jeez why am i always put with the guys group?**

**Butch: I don't know! I am hiding from Buttercup!**

**Me: Anyway... A shout out to YunaKuroba for being my first reader and reviewer. Butch do the disclaimer.**

**Butch: Yeah yeah. This chick doesn't own me, the rest of the rrbz, the ppgz, or anyone else from the show.**

**Me: oh yeah i forgot to tell you.**

**Butch: What?**

**Me:(opens door and shows an angry Kaoru)**

**Kaoru: BUTCH!(chases Butch)**

**Butch: Uh-oh...(runs)**

**Me: Enjoy! XD**

**(at the lab; Miyako pov)**

Me , Momoko, and Kaoru had un-transformed as we took a seat in the lab.

The professor had Momoko lay on a medical bed/table thing so he could check her eyes.

He gave her some eye drops and in a jiff-fie she bounced up.

Momoko thanked the professor and began to eat a piece of cake that Peach gave her.

Kaoru on the other hand, she was very grumpy.

She was not over the fact that we almost lost to a monkey and she was kissed on the cheek by a boy she didn't know.

I on the other other hand, was blushing.

I am trying to remember who that boy was and what he looked like.

I had a glimpse of him but it was not a clear view.

Well first I should cheer the girls up.

It was our first defeat in a long time.

I asked the girls, " Can we go shopping?"

Kaoru asked,"Where?"

I replied,"A frozen yogurt, rollerblading, boutique that was built at the mall."

They both looked at me and nodded.

Kaoru actually looked excited to got to the shop.

Momoko asked, "What is it called?"

I replied," Choco Wheelz!"

They nodded and we left.

We can faintly hear professor and ken say," Bring back yogurt for us!"

Peach then ran up to me and asked,"Can I come? Pretty please?"

I nodded and lifted Peach.

* * *

(At Choco Wheelz... Kaoru pov) This place is so cool! We can buy or rent these old fashion strap on skates, have a sweet snack of fro-yo, and Miyako can buy accessories! Its a win win win! I guess Miyako was trying to cheer us up. If she was she did a great job. I skated around and did a bunch of flips. I skated backwards and crashed into someone, which made me fall face first on the wooden roller blade floor. The person I bumped into said, " whoops. my bad." I said," yeah, yeah. Just watch it." I got up to see the person and by the sound of the voice,must be a dude. I looked at him and my eyes widened. "YOU!", we yelled and pointed at eachother.

* * *

**Me:Cliffhanger! hehe...Review please.** **Buttercup: If you hate then do not bother. Now... Where are you butch!?** **Butch: Can't catch me girly!(runs)**

**Buttercup: NEVER CALL ME GIRLY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi everyone and welcome back!**

**Bubbles and Blossom: Hi kimeko-chan!**

**Brick and Boomer: Yo.**

**Me: Things are getting mysterious. Soon we have another surprise!**

**Blossom: Candy?**

**Me: um...no. Can someone do the disclaimer already?**

**Boomer: I guess I will do it. Kimeko-chan owns what she owns and doesn't own what she doesn't.**

**Brick: Try this: kimeko-chan123 does not own any of the characters. She only owns the plot.**

**Boomer: Mine was better...**

**Bubbles, Blossom, Butch, Buttercup, and me: ENJOY!**

**Me: Wait! When did Butch and Buttercup get here?( Watches the greens run around.)**

**(The reds and blues sweatdrop.)**

(Still at Choco Wheelz; Kaoru pov)

"YOU!", me and this guy I bumped into yelled.

I can't believe my eyes.

It was no other than Butch from the RRBZ.

This guy is supposed to be my so called counterpart.

I was on the verge of slapping him ,but he isn't doing wrong.

He smirked, which made me want to slap him really badly.

"Well if it isn't girly of the Powder Puff Girls Z. The hag in ." ,he said.

Did he just call me girly? The way he said it was just like... okay, I am officially crazy.

"What? No thank you for saving you earlier?", he said.

Okay, I am sane.

I was about to uppercut (punch from under the chin going up) him, but instead I skated away calmly.

Then he caught up to me.

"I was serious about getting a thank you.", he said.

I ignored him and skated even further away.

He skated in front of me and began to skate backwards.

He asked, "Not a single thank you for saving your life."

I sighed in defeat since this guy knew how to annoy me.

I decided to fake a thank you since I might punch him if i do a real one.

I looked at him in the eye and gently smiled and said, "Thank you Mister, but my name is Kaoru, not Buttercup."

Then I skated off , leaving him with a surprised expression.

Hehe...Acting girly from time to time is kind of humorous.

He yelled, "Your welcome anyway Kaoru!"

Was he actually polite just now.

Okay, maybe I am crazy.

I can't believe that he is the one that saved me.

Maybe I should test it out but it may hurt.

I went to the corner of the wooden rollerblading rink and skated extremely fast in circles around it.

When I circled the center, I began to spin into the air with one flaw.

My arms were spread out so the speed of my rotation slowed down.

My foot got a cramp and I began to fall.

I heard Miyako and Momoko scream my name as i fell.

Then i felt someone catch me in a bridal position.

He gently put me down on the wooden floor and asked, "You okay Kaoru?"

I was about to say 'yes' but he kissed my forehead and I was speechless.

He said to me, "Be more careful Girly."

Then he skated off as Miyako and Momoko crowded me.

"Kaoru-san! Are you okay?", Miyako asked.

"Ehh!? Kaoru!? Why are you BLUSHING!?", Momoko asked.

I was furious and stood up.

I began to yell to Butch, " Don't you DARE ever call me girly! And do not, I repeat DO NOT kiss me EVER again!"

Then I began to say all the curses I knew at him.

Momoko and Miyako just sweatdropped as I cursed.

I can't believe he made me, Kaoru Matsubara, BLUSH!

GRRRR! He won't be forgiven next time!

**Me: That was interesting.**

**Blossom: I don't see why Kaoru gets worked up about a kiss.**

**Bubbles: Me either.**

**Buttercup: That is because you guys are not like me.**

**Butch: That's why i dig this green chick.**

**Brick: Doesn't mind a kiss, huh?**

**Boomer: Hehe...**

***Brick kisses Blossom and Boomer kisses Bubbles.***

**Me and Buttercup: Get a room!**

**Butch: You know you wish i kissed you Butterbabe.**

**Butter cup: NEVER!**

**Me: OKAY...review please! no haters please! i take constructive critisizm! **

**Butch: We need to borrow some OC's to be a villan. Applacation is below this chat.**

**Me: please review!**

**APPLACATION**

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**GENDER:**

**POWERS/ATTACKS:**

**BACKSTORY(OPT.):**

**WEAKNESS:**

**STRENGTH:**

**GOAL/ MAIN DESIRE:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**LOOKS LIKE WHAT?:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi hi!**

**Blossom: Hello kimeko-chan!**

**Bubbles: Konichiwa!**

**Me: Girls only today! Why are we in PJs?**

**(Buttercup runs in and shoots a bunch of pillows at everyone.)**

**Bubbles: KYA!**

**Blossom: Sleepover Party! Pillow fight!**

**Me: This is way off topic... Someone just do the disclaimer...**

**(The RRBZ jump in shooting confetti.): Happy Birthday! kimeko-chan123 doesn't own any of the characters used. Only the plot.**

**All girls: PERVERTS! (Beats them with pillows.)**

**Me: Who's birthday is it? Not mine...oh well, Enjoy!**

(At Choco Wheelz; Miyako pov)

Wow! That was close! Kaoru was about to do an amazing jump but almost got hurt. Good thing the guy with the pony tail thing caught her. Right now we are having a snack of fro-Yo to just relax for a minute.

Kaoru was saying a bunch of words that I would rather not mention.

Momoko and I giggled at her because she was complaining at how a guy made her blush.

Kaoru then said, "That stupid guy was Butch of the RRBZ! Which is worst!"

Momoko and I became wide eyed when she said that.

I said," The same thing happened to me! I bumped into Boomer and nearly ran to Momoko. I ended up slipping on loose beads at the boutique when he caught me. Then I ran to you."

Momoko said, " Something like that happened to me. I was about to take another bite from my frozen yogurt when Brick grabbed my wrist and ate from my spoon. He began to tease me. He kissed my cheek and left. I ran off to you realizing you were falling."

Kaoru said, "Worst part is that they are the 3 that saved us from Mojo!"

My jaw dropped and Momoko went, "Ehhhh!?"

Kaoru nodded to us as we became speechless. It was getting late so we decided to go home.

(Next day in the park; Miyako pov)

I walked around the park to watch the birds sing. I came early in the morning with my bubbles. I went to my usual bench and saw 2 girls there watching the birds sing. I walked up to them and said, "Hello! My name is Miyako. May I watch he birds with you as I blow my bubbles?"

The girl with dark brown hair nodded and moved over for me to sit. The girl with bright orange hair just smiled.

When I began to blow my bubbles, I felt a dark aura. I couldn't tell where it came from so I just relaxed. Suddenly, someone pinned me down, blind folded me, and tied me up. I felt myself being dragged away. I tried to yell for help but they taped my mouth.

Someone please save me!

**Me: Sorry it was short... Please review !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Konichiwa minna!**

**Bubbles: Konichiwa kimeko-chan!**

**Me: Where is everyone and why am I wearing this mini kimono?**

**Bubbles: You will regret asking very soon.**

**Me: Eh?**

**(A random boy comes and picks me up.)**

**Boy: I will be borrowing her.**

**Me: WHY ARE YOU HERE!? PUT ME DOWN!**

**(The boy takes me away and everyone else walks in.)**

**Buttercup: Kimeko-chan doesn't own any of the characters but her own! *snickers***

**The RRBZ and Blossom: Enjoy!*chuckles* (Bubbles sweat drops.)**

(Momoko pov)

I woke up next to my little sister Kuriko. She had a nightmare last night so we slept together in my bed. I got out of bed carefully so she wouldn't sleep attack me or something. That and so I don't wake her. I took my clothes and went into my bathroom to take a shower and change.

Once I finished I went downstairs to the kitchen to grab breakfast. I ate my food and ran to the park yelling, " I'm going to meet my friends at the park!"

I ran off to the park to see Kaoru waiting for me with her skateboard. Wait, where is Miyako? She said she would be here early. She even texted me that she was here. I waved and said," Ohaiyo Kaoru!" I ran up to her and gave her a hug. Kaoru is like a big sister to me. Kaoru said," Mornin' Momoko. Have you seen Miyako? She texted me that she was here already an hour ago." I stared wide eyed at her and shook my head as a no. She looked at me wide eyed back and we began to search the entire park.

Once we had checked the entire park and called Miyako, we made a conclusion that something bad happened. I told Kaoru, " We have to hurry and tell the Professor!" Kaoru nodded and hopped on her skateboard. Kaoru said," Hop on and we will get there faster." I nodded and did as she said. She stomped once on her skateboard, making a scooter handle pop up. Then she rode as fast as she could to the lab. Please Miyako, be alright.

(At the lab; Professor Utonium pov)

Me and Ken were working on a new invention that requires us to mix 5 chemicals at the same time. We were about to pour the chemicals when suddenly we heard my name being shouted. We lost concentration and poured too much at once causing a minor explosion. Well, what I call a minor explosion is what you call "OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS ROOM!?", or what not. Momoko and Kaoru ran in here yelling," PROFESSOR MIYAKO IS MISSING!" Me and Ken gasped and I said," Do not worry girls. I will track her down so we can save her. Ken, get Peach."

Ken nodded and ran off to get Peach, our robotic canine that was hit with white z-rays and is able to detect the different auras of z-rays on various creatures. Momoko was crying as Kaoru was trying to comfort her. I walked up to them and said, " Do not worry guys. I am sure Miyako is okay. She may be sensitive, but she is still strong."

Momoko looked at me all teary eyed and so did Kaoru. I patted their heads and they clung onto me. Poor girls, worried sick. I hope Miyako is okay. Ken walked in with Peach and handed him to the girls. I said to them, " Okay girls, this is what you have to do. I need you to transform and find some friends of mine. Though you may not like them, you will need their help. Next, one of them will have a 50% type of Miyako's DNA. Use that to have Peach detect Miyako and use this to find her." I handed them my tracking device and they nodded. I signaled Peach on who to bring them to first. Peach nodded and jumped out of Momoko's arms. He then yelled," Power puff Girls Z da wan!"

The girls began to transform. "Hyper Blossom!" "Powered Buttercup!" "Power puff Girls Z" Me and Ken wished them luck and they were off with Peach. Be safe and good luck Demashitaa Power puff Girls Z!

**Butch: So who was that dude from earlier that took kimeko?**

**Boomer: That was someone from her story in the future.**

**Brick: So we will meet them again?**

**(I run in about to attack.)**

**Me: How could you hand me to him!? Of all people it had to be that guy!**

**(Buttercup and Blossom hold me back as I struggle.)**

**Bubbles: Sorry kimeko-chan he begged us!**

**Me: Well he stole something no one wants stolen. That perverted jerk.**

**Butch: He stole ...!?**

**Me: Yup! My pocket diary! How dare he!**

**Buttercup and Blossom: Please review! *sweat drops***


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hi people! Sorry for taking a day off for holidays!**

**Boomer: Hello kimeko. Today is me and you on the show.**

**Me: Really? Now tell me who's idea it was to dress me as a fairy?**

**Boomer: You see... There is a perfect explanation for that.**

**Me: Which is...?**

**Boomer: Uhhhh... Imagination Creation?**

**Me: Baka. Let me guess: Someone is in that closet with a camera and pie to do the disclaimer.**

**Boomer: Uhhh...CREAM CHEESE!**

**Me: Nani?**

**(Brick jumps out of the closet and tries to hit my face with a pie but I do an attack that makes him hit himself. Then Butch comes out and takes a photo.)**

**Brick: WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?**

**Butch: Look at your faces!**

**Me: I do not own any of the characters except the one on my profile that is an OC. I'll get that up later... ENJOY!:3 (Whipes some pie off Bricks face with her finger and licks her finger...XD I mean 'my finger'.)**

**Me: Yum, pumpkin pie!~ 3 :3 XD**

(Somewhere unknown; Miyako pov)

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I am way scared! I have been kidnapped! I began to scream but there was tape on my mouth. Then I heard someone yell," Oh shut up blondie! We won't hurt you just yet." Then I heard someone else yell, " Man! That girl sure can squeal." Then someone else say, " Oh please Bella! Can she be my pet?" They removed my blindfold as the girl in gold said, "NO! Blast, Cherry, and Blair, you must get the other 2. But don't worry Miss Bubbles, we will take good care of them."

I began to burst into tears. I knew who she meant. She was going to get Kaoru and Momoko as the PPGZ. I have to warn them somehow. They removed the tape from my mouth and I asked, "What do you want?"

Then the girl in gold held me by the collar and said," Just one thing dear, dear Bubbles. I want the PPGZ DEAD! We 4 are the descendants of Him. Him as in #!$#% . **(A/N: Him's real name is so bad, it is censored.) **Our job is to make the world a doomsday every day."

I began to cry harder as she threw me roughly to the ground. Then I heard my belt flash as I transformed into Bubbles.

They stared at me wide eyed as I used my super scream to break free. I summoned my bubble wand.

"Bubble Mist" **(A/N: i made it up. it's just a huge type of fog made of bubbles.)**

I flew out of this cave area as fast as I could and flew towards the lab. Then I saw Blossom and Buttercup's flying streaks and flew to them as fast as possible.

They saw me and engulfed me in a hug.

(Blossom pov)

"OMG! Bubbles! You're okay!", I said as I hugged her with Peach in my arms.

Buttercup copied my actions and asked, " What happened to you Bubbles!?"

Bubbles replied, "I was k-kidnapped b-by-y t-t-the descenda-ants o-of h-him."

"Who's he?", I asked her.

Bubbles shook her head and said,"N-no not him. Him as in #$4% ."

Me and Buttercup looked at her wide eyed.

**Me: Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and if you want to know who owns who then I put that under this.**

Kitten Catty

Name: Genesis  
Powered Name: Gleaming Blair  
Age: 19  
Gender: Female  
Powers: Can control your blood and make you do stuff aganst your will. Can make a whip out of sunlight.  
Moves: Whiplash Twirl, Electric Lashout, Whip windwave, Air Slice, Blair Finish.  
Backstory: Genesis lived a happy life until she was 9, when her father killed her mother. Genesis was a hero for america, but soon got turned into a villian by her power hungry father.

Ddd665

NAME: CHERRY Yakon , 20 years old, Female, CHERRY CHERRY SHOT, CAN FLY, She was hit by Black Z Rays while eating cherry's! The only person knows who she is a Vallain is her boyfriend! Her weakness is her boyfriend! Strength she is a wicked starg! Main desire is to have everybody eat cherry's every day of there life;s! Personality UMM I believe she is HYPER SCARY and when she is not in her evil way she is nice gental and a bit dist!  
LOOKS: She has Fair skin, green eye's! BRIGHT Orange hair! Height is 5'7!

YunaKuroba

NAME: Yukina 'Yuna' Kuroba(normal form)/Devilish Lucille/Musical Blast  
AGE: same as the girls  
GENDER: female  
POWERS/ATTACKS: darkness and music  
BACKSTORY: grandpa is Him, mom is human and died, dad is half human half demon and disappeared, an older brother twin name Natsuki, live with my aunt  
WEAKNESS: Natsuki, Kaaya(BFF), bitter taste thingy  
STRENGTH: darkness and musica  
GOAL/ MAIN DESIRE: revenge for my mom and dad aka kill the PPGZ(being tricked though that my mom and dad died 'cause of the girls)  
PERSONALITY: shy at first, quiet, funny, prankster, smart, devilish, sometimes immature, dense in love, sometimes become stupid,...  
LOOKS LIKE WHAT?: dark brown, knee-length, spiky and a little messy hair put in a ponytail with black ribbons. Black eyes, very slightly/almost paled skin. Have two earring on my left ear, a necklace with a musicnote. Wear casual, comforble, dark colored clothes(dont care jeams or skirt). In villan form, orange, knee-length, spiky and a little messy hair put in a ponytail with red ribbons. Dark pink eyes, same skin. Same jewels. Wear a red tank top that end at my belly-button, black short, black boots and ankle-length red cape/coat/jacket with black outlines


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hi guys! Do not hate me for being late!**

**Blossom: We don't hate you.**

**Me: Well at least I take a shorter time than most people.**

**Blossom: Yup yup!**

**Me: Well I made this chappie already but my pc lost it! D:**

**Blossom: Can I fix it!?**

**Me: You can try but I got the stuff.**

**Blossom: You did! Oh thankyou kimeko-chan!**

**Me:I know I am awesome. * hands a folder that says 'TOP SECRET'***

**Blossom:*opens and shows a photo* OMG!**

**Me: Well...**

**Blossom: Brick looks cute even with pie on his face!**

**Me: LOL! YOU ARE WELCOME!**

**Blossom: Want to do the disclaimer with me?**

**Me: DO I!**

**Blossom: Kimeko-chan123 doesn't own any of the characters.**

**Me: I own only Bella and the plot.**

**Me and Blossom: ENJOY!~3**

* * *

(Blossom pov)

"Where will you take us Peach?", I asked.

"Just go to the Starlit Hotel's top floor penthouse da wan.", he said.

I nodded and hugged him closer.

We reached the hotel and asked the lady to send us up to the top floor penthouse from Professor Utonium's orders.

She directed us to the elevator with a pass.

We went up the elevator and waited to reach the destination.

Who is possibly waiting for us?

The elevator doors opened up and we saw the RRBZ.

They just smirked to see us as we were shocked.

We flew into the apartment and kept a large amount of distance.

"What's the matter pinky?", said Brick.

"Yeah girly, you seem shocked.", said Butch.

"Where's your blue friend?", Boomer asked.

"Kidnapped.", said Buttercup.

"We are here because Professor Utonium said you can help us.", I said.

I thought for a minute and remembered something. They are made from our DNA so each one of them represents us. If I am correct with my calculations then Bubbles' exact opposite that carries her DNA would have to most definitely be... Let's see... Boomer! I handed Peach to Buttercup and took out the tracking device. Our DNA was contained in whatever Mojo stole. Now what did Miyako lose...

"Is that a tracking device?", Brick asked.

" ?", I asked.

"Because if it is then we can help.", Butch said.

"We are listening.", Buttercup said.

"HER TRASH!", I yelled out of nowhere.

"Eh?", everyone said looking at me like I am crazy.

"I need to borrow something from Boomer.", I said.

"What do you need from me?", Boomer asked.

"Show me your weapon Boomer.", I said.

Boomer then transformed and took out his weapon.

This time it was a baseball bat.

"This is a joke right? What about your other weapon?", I said.

Boomer thought for a minute and de-transformed.

Then he pulled out his ear wax blasters but did not attack.

"Bingo!", I said.

I directed him to put it into the slot in the tracker and he did so.

Immediatly the tracker picked up Miyako's location.

"Eureka!", I yelled.

That definitely earned me a few looks.

I handed Boomer back his blasters and squealed in joy.

"I found Bubbles! Thankyou but why did you help us?", I asked.

The boys looked at eachother then back at me and Buttercup.

The said," 'Cause we're on your side!"

I became super happy but Buttercup didn't seem to believe them.

"If you don't mind, can we help you save her?", asked Brick.

Obviously they were trying to gain our trust.

"That would be great help. Buttercup?", I said.

"Oh, Alright. For Bubbles' sake.", she said.

They transformed and I was so happy and thankful that I hug attacked the 3 boys.

Oops, what if they faint of freak out.

What was weird is that they didn't but instead hugged back.

They transformed and we were off.

Don't worry Miyako! We will most definitely save you no matter what!

**Me: So you guys like?**

**Buttercup: Well it was somewhat good.**

**Me: Yay! Kaoru can fall in love!**

**Buttercup: I want someone like Otou-san.**

**Me: Yes, Of course.**

**Butch: Wait! What about me!?**

**Me: You never know... :D**

**Butch: Buttercup, I think she is evil.**

**Buttercup: No, really?*sarcastic***

**Me: Please review and tell me if you forgive me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Welcome back people!**

***silence***

**Me: Man this is lonely.I...I... *eyes become teary***

**Me: I HATE BEING ALONE! T^T**

***Brick walks in and takes a pic of me crying.***

**Me: B-brick?**

**Brick: I got my revenge! Hey, why are you crying?**

**Me: I don't like to be alone. T^T**

**Brick: Gahh, now i feel guilty.**

**Me: You should! Were is everyone else anyway?T^T**

**Brick: In that closet. * Everyone pops out***

***Momoko hugs me tightly***

**Me: M-momoko?*sniffles***

**Momoko: Gomenasai!**

**Me: *wipes away tears and smiles brightly* I am glad I am not alone anymore!**

***me and Momoko hug***

**Miyako: Aww! How sweet!**

**Kaoru: Maybe we should find a way to keep her from being lonely.**

**Momoko: I know! If you can guess the favorite color of kimeko-chan then you can be co-host!**

**Me: YAY a friend!**

**Boomer and Butch: Kimeko-chan doesn't own any of the characters except for Bella.**

**Me: * Hug attacks Boomer and Butch from the back and smiles brightly.***

**Me: ENJOY!~ :3**

**/3/**

**(Miyako pov)**

Oh dear! This really hurts! These ropes are way tight.

I am nearly completely de-hydrated from head to toe. Those girls kept wacking me from time to time and now they are hanging me upside down from their roof. I wish the girls would save me already. The blood rised to my head and i felt my limit to stay awak. I passed out with tears still driping.

(Blossom pov)

Miyako where are you?

Suddenly the tracker stopped working as we hovered above a cave. I stopped and Buttercup asked me, " Hey, why did we stop?" "The thing turned off when we were above this cave. This must be it.",I said. Then I began to shake in fright. Brick put a hand on my shouder and gave me a good stare. I looked deep into his eyes as if we are speaking by telepathy. We weren't but it was like it. I then smiled firmly and nodded.

"Lets go!", I yelled. Me and Buttercup dove into the cave with the Boys at our tail. We entered the cave and Peach shone like a flashlight. Peach began to sniff the place and pointed for us to go foward.

"And where are you going?", said a voice.

A girly popped infront of me and flicked my forehead. " The name's Cherry and I reccomend you do not take another step foward.

I summoned my yoyo and tied her up.

I past her and we looked for Miyako.

That was easy...too easy... Suddenly that girl,Cherry, Attacked us and I blacked out.

/3/

**Sorry it is short but please review and I am taking dares. Even I will do a dare virtually.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: No one guessed my favorite color yet so I got to wait...**

**Momoko: Sorry about that. How about this we can have them either put a color or a number.**

**Me: Yeah! Now for dares! :]**

**Brick: This can't be good.**

**Me: They are most definetely not. Here they are:**

crown1728/13/13 . chapter 9

hope the girls will save Miyako soon and I have some dares.

Momoko must tell her little sister that she's dating Brick

Miyako gives Boomer a big hug

Kaoru and Butch throw fruit at each other

Kimeko-chan must eat some ice cream full of her favorite flavors and toppings

Lunapok8/13/13 . chapter 1

Nice chapter. Short, but still nice.  
Dare:  
I dare Momoko take Brixks hat and burn it, but after Brick panicks and cries the hat returns!  
Kaoru has to dress REALLY girly and act girly all chapter, Butch can touch her 3  
Miyako needs to sit in Boomers lap for 10 minutes!  
And You have to play with my wolf Skate and eat this cake!3*gives chocolat cake*

**Me: I love it when people review! We will go in the order listed. First Momoko!**

**Momoko: Oh no.**

**Me: Come on in Kuriko-chan!**

**Kuriko walks in and says: Hi onee-chan! Kimeko-san said you have to tell me something?**

**Momoko: *sigh* Yes and... I am dating Brick of the RRBZ!**

**Kuriko: NO WAY! IMA TELL MOM AND DAD! *runs out***

**Momoko: Kuriko wait!**

**Me: *stops momoko*Let her go. Now Miyako its time for hugz! Hope you 3 ain't allergic anymore.**

**Boomer: We ain't.**

**Me: At least use proper grammer...Jeez*puffs cheeks***

**Miyako: O-okay. *gives Boomer-ang a big hug.***

**Boomer: Stop adding -ang to the end of my name!**

**Me: Sorry, can't help myself... Bring in the fruit!**

***Kaoru and Butch bring in a large bin full of tropical fruits.***

**Me: Begin!**

***They throw fruits at eachother.***

**Me: Time skip!*an hour later***

**Kaoru and Butch are on the ground covered in fruit juice and chunks of fruit.**

**Me: Daijovoudesuka? (Are You Okay?)**

**Kaoru and Butch groan and go to the showers.**

**Me: Eh-heh... Now for me.**

**Momoko gives me ice-cream.**

**Me: YAY! It is chocolate, vanilla, chocolate mint chip, with fudge, sprinkles, candy, and Fruit! It is 2 feet tall. I love you reviewers! *Eats ***

**Miyako: Aw! She is so cute when eating! Look how happy she is!**

**Me: While I finish this, Momoko do the next dare please!**

**Momoko: Gladly!*Takes Brick's hat* For hurting my kimeko!*burns hat***

**Brick: *drops on knees and cries* NOOOOOOOOO! Oh, hey its back.* Takes back hat and puts it on and wipes tears then stands up***

**Me: Kaoru can do this now and in the chappie! KAORU AND BUTCH, COME OUT PLEASE!**

**Butch: I can't touch her? Piece of cake.*Kaoru walks in* Not a piece of cake!**

**Kaoru: *giggles* How cute is kimeko-chan eating ice-cream. Smile!*takes a photo* **

**Butch: This is so hard! I hate you reviewers!**

**Kaoru: I love you reviewers!* Giggles and winks***

**Me: Like the dress me and Miyako designed.**

**Kaoru: I am very pleased with the results! *Giggles***

**Miyako: I am guessing it is my turn?**

**Me: Oh, yes it is! I almost forgot because of the order change.**

**Miyako: So close!**

**Boomerang sits on a bean bag chair and Miyako sits on his lap blushing.**

**Boomer: Stop adding ang to my name!**

**Me: Gomenasai. I can't help it.* Holds down Butcher***

**Butch: I am Butcher now? No er at the end okay?**

**Me: You guys are no fun! Well my turn! * takes the chocolate cake sent for me***

**Me: Again, I love you reviewers! Itadakimasu! *eats cake***

**Miyako: Kya! How cute! Has it been 10 minutes yet?**

**Momoko: Try 10 seconds. I want that cake so bad! She is so lucky!**

**Kaoru: Miyako you can stop after the chappie okay?**

**Miyako: H-hai.**

**Kaoru: Now, kimeko-chan123 does not own any of the characters except Bella. She owns the plot. Oh how adorable, she's blushing! She is like a toddler eating cake! Oh dear she is messy.**

**Me: *Chewing and blushing***

**Kaoru: How cute.*giggles and uses a hanky to clean my face***

**Butcher: I can't stand this...*Being tied up by Brick***

**Butch: I am Butch! No -er!**

**Me and Kaoru: Enjoy! *giggles and winks and blows kisses to the audience***

**Butch: OMG! How do you people stand this!?**

**/3/**

(Buttercup pov)

I saw Blossom suddenly faint. She was thankfully caught by Brick. Another girl walked in and laughed evily. She glared at us with a wicked smile and I tried to kick her. Then I suddenly felt myself collapse onto the floor. "W-who are y-you?",I asked on all fours. Another girl came in and said, "Well that is Blair and I am Blast. And we are your worst nightmare." Then that Cherry girl suddenly busted free and stepped on me. I suddenly couldn't move and was staring up to the girl known as Blair. They just did the wrong thing allowing me to stare at them.

The gem clips on my head began to change into an amber red color and I shot them with my laser eyes which had a major effect. I got up and swung my hammer to the ground making a type of tunnel as we all jumped into it except for those attackers. Then I swung my hammer to close the tunnel. Peach became our flashlight and I noticed we are missing one person. "Where is the blue boy?", I asked with a hint of concern. "Trying to save your blue friend. He will meet us at the end of the cave so hurry.", Butch said. I nodded and extended our tunnel to the other side. By the time I was there I opened the floor to find Miyako and Boomer jump in so I quickly closed the whole. "How did you...?", I began."No time! RUN!", Boomer said and we ran as if our lives depended on it. I made a tunnel that led to the sewers and we flew out of the sewers and to the Professor's lab. Do not worry, I closed the tunnel!

(At the lab ; Professor Utonium Pov)

I was working with Ken on my latest gadget that I think may help the girls. A disguise machine! It can change your look completely! Me and Ken were working with some chemicals since we needed to make some stabilizing mixture to make sure it won't malfunction. You had to mix 5 chemicals at once but only a drop of each or else..-my thought was interupted by a scream of my name. Then the vial bascically exploded in me and Ken's faces. We turned around and saw Buttercup, Blossom, and Miyako with the RRBZ. Blossom was unconscious on Brick's back while Boomer had Miyako held bridal style.

I said," Oh my! Get the girls on the medical beds Ken. Peach, get the medicine kit. I will get the z-ray gun." I ran around the place and grabbed various items that included the z-ray gun. I ran to the medical room are to see the girls laying down on seperate beds. I have to heal and de-transform them.

I de-transformed Buttercup and Blossom as Ken tended Miyako's wounds. They all fell asleep so I guided the boys to the livingroom to talk. I left Peach to watch over them though. It is a good thing me and Ken made the clothes changing device because the girls were wearing pretty dirty clothing and there isn't a women around the house since my dear wife was out at the moment. And yes, she moved back to earth with me and Ken to live with.

"So how did you guys get Miyako?", I asked the RRBZ. They looked at Boomer. Boomer said," All I did was fly against the ceiling and found her. Bad security around there. I untied her but she was unconscious so I carried her silently to the meeting spot. I got the easy job." We all looked at him and sweatdropped that it was so easy. I laughed nervously as I heard a faint scream.

We all ran to the girls and saw Kaoru blushing as Momoko and Miyako girly shreaked. Miyako said, "Where did these adorable dresses come from!? And look at Kaoru! She is so pretty!" We all sweatdropped and nervously laughed. Miyako was just kidnapped and she is squealing about her and Kaoru's clothing? Wait, is Kaoru actually blushing!?

"Girls, I have some bad news...", I said. The girls looked at me with a ton of worry. "You have to go in hiding.", Ken said. They became wide eyed. "Where are we going?", Momoko asked. "Thats the bad news da wan...",Peach said. I feel a yelling coming along...

"You guys are staying with the Rowdyruff Boys.", I bluntly stated.

"WHAT!?", The girls yelled at me.

I heard the RRBZ say, "Hope you enjoy your stay!"

**/3/**

**Me: Okay all the dares are done okay?**

**PPGZ and RRBZ: THANK GOODNESS!**

**Me: Miyako, you can get up now.**

**Miyako: No, I can't.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Miyako: Boomer fell asleep and his grip around my waist is strong.**

**Me: I have a very simple solution. Do you really want to get up or can wait?**

**Miyako: My legs are asleep so I want to stand.**

**Me: Alright, if you say so.* Takes out a bottle of ice water.***

**Me: Sorry Boomer-ang but you deserve it. *Pours water on Boomer's face making him wake up and let go of Miyako.***

**Miyako: Uhm...Eto...**

**Me: I can solve this too... RUN!* runs away***

**Boomer: Why did she do that!?**

**Butch: Does that mean I can hug Kaoru?**

**Miyako: Next chapter...Maybe...**

**Momoko: Well that was a fun day!**

**Brick: Yeah, I guess.**

**Kaoru: Okay... Thankyou for reading and please review! *winks and blows a kiss to the audience. Then giggles.***

**Butch: I want to hug her so badly...* puffs cheeks***


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Man, People are bad at this game!**

**Momoko: How about this: We, the cast will announce the winner with the closest guess.**

**Miyako: Please welcome, the one and only,...**

**Kaoru: Lunapok!**

**Me: Yay a friend! She will join us on the next chappie!**

**Brick: Also one more guest!**

**Me: YAY!**

**Boomer: Kitty Catty!**

**Butch: Who will also join us next chappie.**

**Me: Dear winners, please PM me all about you as soon as you have seen this!**

**Butch: Oh Kaoru~...**

**Kaoru: Uh-oh...* Butch hug attacks her***

**Butch: You owe me for that undeserved punishment.**

**Me: O/O**

**Momoko: Don't display of affection in front of kimeko-chan!* covers my eyes***

**Miyako: Umm... dares will be done after the chappie.**

**Brick: Will I like them?**

**Boomer: Who knows, but I will hate it for sure. I looked them over.**

**Me: What you can't read those! *removes Momoko's hands, blushes, and Puts them back.***

**Momoko: Now you understand why I cover your eyes.**

**Me: -/- Yes, Momoko-nee-san. I have the heart and mind of a child. Kaoru, if you aren't busy, then can you do the disclaimer?**

**Kaoru:*pushes Butch and runs to me*Gladly!**

**Butch; AWWW!**

**Kaoru: kimeko-chan123 does not own any of the characters except Bella.**

*** I remove Momoko's hands and hug Kaoru***

**Me: ENJOY! :3**

**~/~/~/3/~/~/~**

(Professor Utionium's Laboratory; Kaoru pov)

Me and the girl's were in frilly yet short nightgowns with socks. We had our belts too.I felt a bow in my hair but i don't know how to take it out.**(A/N:It is a stretch and relax hair clip but why tell her?) **The professor just told us we are going to be in hiding and are going to live with the RRBZ. I would rather have to wear a skirt and or dress for everyday of my life.

"Professor, you can't be serious?", I said, hoping that he was joking.

"I am sorry but this is no joke.", He said firmly.

Momoko and Miyako were obviously nervous so I gave them a signaling look. The stared into my eyes and we all nodded to eachother. We do this alot to give one-another a reassuring feeling. I was trying to tell them that as long as we are together, no one can hurt us. We looked to the Professor and Momoko said, " Okay Professor. We understand. You are lucky it is summer and we were gonna stay here. " Miyako said," I guess this is a change of plans." I said, " Just make sure to contact us on the belt buckles thing."

The Professor nodded and we went up to grab our things.

When we came back down, we saw everyone waiting for us. We hugged Ken and Peach, and then the Professor. I shuffled Ken's hair and said, "Stay strong Ken, okay?" You see, before, we thought Ken didn't have a mother so we decided to be pretend mothers for him and failed so we told him to refer to us as his older sisters. He did a really good job and treats us as his onee-sans. We eventually did find out about his mom though.

"But something really bugs me.", I said to the Professor.

"What is it?", He asked me.

"When our clothes were changed, did you seriously have to give us DRESSES!?", I said earning nervous laughter from Miyako and Momoko. Then, we transformed and strapped on our luggage.

"Here. Take these.", Ken said with a burlap sack full of gadgets and a large bottle of chemical Z.

I took the bag and held it over my shoulder. The girls and I walked up to the Rowdyruffs. Blossom said, "Lead the way." They nodded and we all flew out of the lab. This is not a good-bye. We will meet again. The guys entered a tall hotel's window on the top floor. We followed them of course but were very shocked at what we saw.

**/~/~/3/~/~/**

**Me: What did you see? What did you see? The suspense is killing me!**

**Kaoru: Kimeko-chan, shouldn't you know? You are the author.**

**Me: Oh, right! Anyway, time for dares!**

**Miyako: This time's dares:**

Lunapok 8/14/13 . chapter 10

The story is cool! :3

Dare:

Momoko needs to buy the MOST AWESOMEST CAKE EVER! And give to Brick and make him all excited, but then take it away and do that 10 times and later give him back the piece of cake :3

Miyako has to let Brat dress her up and Boomer cant do anything to her! XD

Kaoru has to be in a small box with Butch, but he cant touch her at all! Oh and she will act cute and seducing to him( Still he cant touch her. XD)

You will play with my pet wolf Skate any game you want! (brown wolf with dark brown paws and fiery eyes)

**Me: Let us begin! In order of course!**

**Momoko: I will be back in a few!**

**Me: Okay! Then while we wait, Come on in Brat!**

**Brat: *walks in and hugs me* Thankyou for having me.**

**Me: No problem. Can you dress Miyako-chan over there in your style.**

**Brat: If you say so. It will be my pleasure.*smirks***

**Miyako: Eto...*sweat drops and leaves the room with Brat***

**Me: Everyone is leaving! Umm... quick Kaoru! Do the next dare!**

**Kaoru: Do I have too?**

**Butch: I won't enjoy it either...**

**Me: Come on now.* Brings in a box that is big enough for them to have only 3 inches of distance***

**Kaoru and Butch climb in.**

**Me: My turn! *takes Skate out of a travel cage for pets***

**Me: Hi Skate-pyon! Lets play!**

**Skate licks me.**

**Me: Lets play a game of Dance Dance Revolution!(I do not own that)**

**Skate jumps up and down and I set the game.**

**I begin the game and we play.**

**Momoko, Miyako, and Brat walk in.**

**Momoko: Hey Brick~!**

**Brick: Nani?**

**Momoko: Want this awesome cake?**

**Brick: YES!**

**Momoko: not for you!... Wan't it?**

**Brick: YES!**

**Momoko: not for you!... Wan't it?**

**Brick: YES!**

**Momoko: not for you!... Wan't it?**

**Brick: YES!**

**Momoko: not for you!... Wan't it?**

**Brick: YES!**

**Momoko: not for you!... Wan't it?**

**Brick: YES!**

**Momoko: not for you!... Wan't it?**

**Brick: YES!**

**Momoko: not for you!... Wan't it?**

**Brick: YES!**

**Momoko: not for you!... Wan't it?**

**Brick: YES!**

**Momoko: not for you!... Wan't it?**

**Brick: YES!**

**Momoko: Not for you!... Fine you can have a piece.**

**Miyako: Do I look okay, Boomer?**

**Boomer: Do not touch her, do not touch her, do not touch her...**

**Brat: Did I do good kimeko-chan?**

**Me: Yup! Just the right amount of bikini! XD... I win Skate-pyon!**

**Skate: *jumps on me, I fall, licks me face***

**Me: Kya! Kawaii!Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hi guys! Welcome one out of two of our new co-hosts...Lunapok!**

***Lunapok pops from behind me***

**Lunapok: Hiya!**

**Me: EEK!... Oh gosh, you scared me!**

**Everyone: WELCOME!**

**Lunapok: Arigato! But why did I have to dress in a fancy ball gown?**

**Me: I don't know, but at least you aren't dressed as a witch in pink.**

**Momoko: About that...**

**Me: Please, oh please do not tell me 'he' is coming.**

**Miyako: He isn't but you have a special dare from us!**

**Lunapok: Will we like it?**

**Brick: You 2 are dared to sing on stage the song," Mayako no door" or however you spell it.**

**Boomer: It is also called PPGZ END1.**

**Me: I love that song! Come on guys!**

**Lunapok: Time to sing!**

*** We all go to Concert hall and me+Lunapok run on stage.***

**Me: Konichiwa Minna!~**

**Lunapok: We are here to sing for you!~**

***Lunapok and I sing and dance to our hearts content***

**End of concert and back in the room.**

**Lunapok: That was so much fun!**

**Me: Yes it was but I am exhausted!**

**Kaoru: Why give them a dare if they enjoy it?**

**Butch: Who knows...**

**Me: Anyways, Lunapok-chan will say the dares!**

**Lunapok: I** Dare

Momoko has to wear a bikini and Brick can touch her XD

Him will come and so Miyakos hair and if Miyako will cry Boomer will beat up Him

Kaoru an Butch will have to Kiss for 15 minutes

I will slap Butch silly

You,me and Kittie Catty will be protected by Skate, because fan girls found out about where are the RRBZ.

**Kittie Catty: *runs in* Sorry I am late!**

**Me: No problem! Minna! This is 1 out of the 3 co-hosts Kittie Catty!**

**Everyone: WELCOME!**

**Me: Oh dear, how noisy!**

**Kittie Catty: Then don't listen silly! *covers my ears so I can't hear***

**Me: THANKYOU BUT I CAN NOT HEAR MYSELF! BEGIN THE DARES!* She removes he hands from my ears* Arigato.**

**Momoko: *sighs and goes to change. when she comes back Brick has hearts in his eyes.***

**Him walks in and does Miyako's hair, Making Miyako cry, and Boomer beats Him to a pulp.**

**Kaoru: You know, I am beginning to hate reviewers...**

**Butch: We know that babe.**

**Kaoru: Don't call me-!*Interrupted by Butch by him kissing her for 15 min.***

**Me: YAY! Skate gets to come back!**

**Kittie Catty: Who's Skate?*Skate runs in***

**Me: That is Skate!*Hugs Skate***

**Lunapok: He is my wolf. Now Skate, can you protect us please?**

**Skate nods and jumps off my lap and begin to go into a watch dog mode.**

**A bunch of fan girls run in screaming: WE KNOW YOU HID THE RRBZ!**

**Kittie Catty, Lunapok, and Me: SICK 'EM SKATE!**

**Skate begins to attack the fan girls.**

**Me: Now a lot of you asked about Kaoru seducing Butch. Well I forgot to show you it and someone asked for it so...**

**Lunapok sets up the tape**

**Kittie Catty: Role the film!**

**Kaoru : Oh-No...**

**_*In the film is italics+bold*_**

**_Kaoru: Whats wrong Butchie?_**

**_Butch: N-nothing Kaoru._**

**_Kaoru: You sure because you seem a little jittery._**

**_Butch:Uhm..._**

**_Kaoru: Do you feel warm? This Box Is so warm...*Kaoru lays back and lifts her shirt, exposing her stomach*_**

**_Butch: Uhm...I...I..._**

**_Kaoru blushes and begins to take off her socks and shoes._**

**_Kaoru: Butchie?_**

**_Butch: Y-yes Kaoru?_**

**_Kaoru: Stay still..._**

**_Butch freezes with blush on his face as Kaoru leans in._**

**_Kaoru then whispers stuff into his ears making him blush so hard that he gets a nose bleed_**

**_Butch: I really hate you reviewers..._**

**_Kaoru: Aww, why Butchie? Don't you love them as much as me?_**

**_Butch: You really want to know how I feel about you Kaoru?*smirks*_**

**Miyako stops the tape, knowing what may happen will be very un-appropriate**

**Miyako: We have children around here! No need for them to see this!**

**Me: -/- It was getting so suspense full.**

**Kaoru: Note; I did not do that on my own will!**

**Kitty Catty and Lunapok: Sure, you didn't.*sarcasm***

**Kaoru: I DIDN'T!**

**Me: Did!**

**Kaoru: Didn't!**

**Did!**

**DIDN'T!**

**DID!**

**DIDN'T!**

**DID!**

**DIDN'T!**

**DID!**

**DIDN'T!**

**DID!**

**DIDN'T!**

**DIDN'T!**

**DID!**

**DIDN'T!**

**Kaoru: I did and that is final! Wait a minute! You tricked me!**

**Butch: I never knew you felt so wanting of me Kaoru...~*pulls her back to his chest and kisses her neck***

**Me: KYA! Get a room!**

**Lunapok: Don't look kimeko-chan!**

**Kittie Catty: Innocent eyes should not see this.**

**Kittie Catty and Lunapok cover my eyes.**

**Momoko: kimeko-chan123 doesn't own any of the characters except for Bella.**

**Lunapok, Kittie Catty, and me: Enjoy!**

**~/~/~/3/~/~/~**

(Bubbles pov; Inside the hotel room.)

I was shocked at what I saw.

"You guys live here?", I said in shock.

The boys just nodded.

"How did you guys afford this place?",Blossom asked.

We were currently inside the living room. It had white walls, a black carpet, Beige couches, a flat screen TV, a marble table, Zen garden wall patterns, a piano, A chandelier, an elevator, a vase full of flowers, a door or 2 , a terrace entrance, and a large staircase.

"Mama went to America one day and we went with him.", Brick began.

"Mama was tired of being a villain and he defeated many of the villains, with our help.", Boomer said.

"Mama discovered our powers had another side so we became good.", said Butch.

"The Mayor of America found out we were going to Tokyo and gave us this place as a reward.", Brick said.

"Later on, Professor Utonium accepted us onto his side but waited for the right time to tell you.", Boomer said.

" Now we live with Mama in this sweet penthouse. The End.", Butch said.

They led us upstairs to a large room with a very big bed. The walls were beige with flowers on branches patterns. The bed was white with a large purple blanket. The bed was big enough for about 3 people so I am guessing me and the girls will share. The bed was covered in white, poofy pillows. There was a large closet and a private bathroom. I saw a dresser with a hairbrush too. We bowed to the boys and thanked them.

"Come downstairs after you have settled in.", Brick said as he left with his Brothers. Butch headed straight out but Boomer waved. "What a pretty room...", I said. Buttercup then asked," Hey Blossom. Is it safe to un-transform?" Blossom took a minute to answer. She looked at us both and said," I guess it should be okay now." I went up to the window and closed the window's curtains that were lacey and white. We took removed the buckles from our belts and opened them up. With a touch of a button we began to shine brightly and de-transform. I went over to the dresser and ran my fingers through my opened hair.

"Do you want me to brush your hair Miyako?", Momoko asked me. I smiled at her and nodded. We were wearing the dresses from the professor, which didn't make Kaoru very happy. I sat down and Momoko brushed my hair gently. Momoko knows that when someone brushes my hair it reminds me of home. Kaoru knows too, but only them. " I know! Let's sit in a circle and brush each other's hair!", I said.

Kaoru groaned a bit but just went with it. I took out some brushes I found and we sat in the circle. I was doing Kaoru's, Kaoru was doing Momoko's, and Momoko was doing mine. It was so peaceful and relaxing. I brushed Kaoru's hair so much that it was straight and down. Kaoru said," We should get downstairs so they don't get all curious." Momoko said," Yeah, we should." We put away the brushes and headed downstairs.

(Butch pov; Penthouse living room)

Wow, it was quiet...

I mean, the TV was on but still... Then I heard footsteps and looked at the staircase. Were those the puffs? They look different with their hair down. I didn't even know the green could put her hair down. I wonder how long they are staying. It won't be like before where we basically pass-out from a single blow. And I mean a literal blow.

"So, you guys settled in okay?", Brick asked.

The 3 puffs just nodded and stood there. Man, they must feel un-comfortable and out of place. "Want to sit?", I asked, trying to make things less awkward. They took a seat on a single person sofa with pinky on the seat and blue&green on the poofy arm rests. "Did you want to speak to us?", Pinky asked us. Man, I have to learn names. Boomer said, " Just wanna say whats what." We pointed out what every door led too.

Then their belts made a beeping noise. Pinky slid out her buckle and popped it open. The 3 puffs then smiled brightly and said, " Hello Professor!" The thingy went, _" Hey girls. Now this is what you have to do. Now you won't like it but it is for your own good." _Then the blue asked," What do we have to do?"(A/N: Italics is the compact thing.)

_"You girls will have to have a type of makeover since the enemies know your un-transformed selves, Momoko and Miyako , you have to cut your hair. Kaoru on the other hand will have to extend her hair with extensions. Also, I recommend not going out of the apartment for a while."_

The pink asked," Do we really have to cut our hair professor?"

_"Yes Momoko. It is to keep you safe."_

The pink, or I guess she is Momoko nodded .

The green asked," Where will we get hair extensions?"

_"Look for a gadget in the sack I gave you that is labeled 'hair' okay?"_

Now I am guessing the green is Kaoru so the blue must be Miyako. Now I know names.

"Hai.", They all said.

Momoko took her thingy and put it back on her belt. Kaoru asked," Do you guys have any scissors?" Brick nodded and left to get them. Miyako said, "Kaoru-san. If it is okay then we will do the hair cutting." The thing is that Miyako was looking down when she said that so I couldn't be sure that green was Kaoru. Brick returned with some basic, but not for kids, scissors. Kaoru took them and thanked him with a very blank face. They began to go up the staircase as Miyako symbolized that they would only take a moment.

As soon as they were out of sight, we heard a bunch of banging and giggling. We all looked at each other and ran to their room. We slammed open the door and saw a very un-expected sight. Miyako was sitting on Kaoru's back while looking threw a bag and Momoko straightening her hair. Me and my brothers sweat dropped and slowly exited. As soon as Brick closed the door, we bursted into laughter.

(Momoko pov; In their room)

"Jeez Kaoru! Hold still! We will be done soon!", I said.

"I do not need it curled!",Kaoru said in an annoyed tone.

"Found it! Now hold still Kaoru-san.", Miyako said. She was holding a small contraption with a lever and aimed it at the back of Kaoru's head. She pulled back the lever and Kaoru's hair became sparkly and grew. Miyako stopped and Kaoru sat up. Now Kaoru's hair was about an inch below her belly button.

"So cute!", me and Miyako squealed.

Kaoru grumbled and went up to the mirror. "I really hate this.", she said. We giggled at her comment. "It's our turn Miyako. I'll go first.", I said to Miyako. Miyako nodded and I sat up, letting my hair flow down the ground. I closed my eyes and waited. I began to hear a snipping noise and just let out a big breath.

"Momoko-san. Open your eyes now.", Miyako said and I did as told. I went to the mirror and looked carefully at myself. My hair was a centimeter or 2 below my chin area. I looked at Miyako and smiled. I wasn't happy about my new hair but at least it still looks nice. "Your turn now Miyako.", I said giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back, but I know she was just as upset as I am.

She sat down and I brushed her hair first. Her hair was very thick so It was a bit tricky to cut. I took a deep breath and began to cut her hair. I made it so that it stopped in the middle of her neck area. I gave her side bangs to compliment her bangs like how she did to mine. "Done.", I said. She sighed and looked in the mirror. She said to me, "You did a very good job Momoko-san." I replied to her," You did too Miyako! But I feel like it is missing something..." We all thought and Miyako ran to the luggage in the corner of the room. She walked up to me with her hands behind her back and said, "Close your eyes."

I didn't even try to ask why and did as she said. I felt her play with my hair and she said," Alright, Open them." I opened my eyes and she turned my head to the mirror. I looked carefully and saw she put my bangs to the side and held it with a red bow clip. She was probably thinking I missed wearing my big red bow. I smiled and thanked her with a hug. I took out something from the luggage and put it in Miyako and Kaoru's hair. I put a blue and white polka dot headband on Miyako & a green soccer ball clip in Kaoru's.

We all smiled and began to clean up. You see our appearance isn't the problem we are having right now. The problem right now isn't the villains either. Our problem is the 3 boys who knocked on the door just now.

"It's open.", Miyako said.

The RRBZ came in and blushed when they saw us.

The problem is that we have to depend on our worst enemies to become our heroes.

**~/~/~/3/~/~/~**

**Me: That was fun!**

**Kittie Catty: I'm exhausted.**

**Lunapok: Why?**

**Kittie Catty: Let's just say me and Butch met in an ally and it was not pretty... for him...**

**Me: XD That was Lunapok-chan's job!**

**Butch: *instant recovery* Nani?**

**Lunapok: This is for you!*Slaps Butch silly***

**Kaoru: Get him! Get that punk for kissing me!**

**Butch stops getting slapped.**

**Butch: Ouch! And Kaoru, don't pretend you didn't love it.**

**Kaoru : In your dreams.**

**Momoko: Thanks for reading.**

**Brick: Remember to leave a ton of dares!**

**Miyako: Please review!**

**Boomer: R&R!*Kisses Miyako's cheek.***

**Him: I hate you people...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Hello fans of my story!**

**Kittie Catty: Peanut butter! **

**Momoko: Peanut butter?**

**Lunapok: She says that at exactly six o' clock everyday.**

**Miyako: I get it !**

**Kaoru: Really?**

**Miyako: no...**

**Me: Now who's bright idea was it to put me in this costume?-_-"**

**The RRBZ look away and whistle.**

**Kittie Catty: I don't know... I like this cat suit.**

**Lunapok: This wolf suit is a bit... embarrasing.**

**Me: At least you guys aren't dressed in a bunny suit!**

**Miyako: But it is so cute! Especially since you added the tutu!**

**Momoko: Say 'animal party!~'! *takes a pic of us[3 co-hosts])**

**Kittie Catty, Lunapok, me: ANIMAL PARTY!**

**Kaoru: I'm glad all those dares were over.**

**Me: *Checks the dares' mailbox.* Empty... :(**

**RRBZ: YES! *does a happy dance*(it looks alot like them dancing to gangnam style)**

**Kittie Cattie: Don't be like that! I have an idea! *Opens the fanboys door***

**Lunapok: C'mon in boys!**

**Me: O.O Uh-oh... I mean, Hi fanboys! Please don't hurt me...**

**The fanboys just stare at Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru with drool.**

**Me: Nasty.**

**Brick: Can we attack?**

**Lunapok: No! Now play nice everyone.**

**Kittie Catty finds an envelope under the dares' mailbox.**

**Kittie Catty: Check it out! This dare mail must have fallen.**

**Lunapok and me: YAY!**

**Butch: I can't stand these fanboys...**

**Boomer: Get them out or we will blow!**

**Me: O_O Get them out! Fast!**

**Lunapok and Kittie Catty come in with a bull dozer and bulldoze all the fanboys out of the room.**

**The RRBZ calm down.**

**Me: Now Kittie Catty-chan, please open and read the dare mail aloud.**

**Kittie Catty: Hai! Lunapok's dares:**

Momoko needs to slap Brick silly.

Miyako needs to dress up as a guy while Boomer dresses as a girl and they will hav to go to a club!

Skate will tell me (Did you bring Metty?) and Kittie Catty askes me who is Metty?

Skate will play and protect you from angry RRBZ because fan boys found the place, while Me and Kittie Catty hid in #^&$*. ( They were. angry because the fan boys were drooling over Miyako, Kaoru and Momoko.)

**Me: Note that I censored anything that will spoil the upcoming events. Wait, Skate-pyon is coming!**

**Skate comes out of the fanboy room wearing a 'I 3 PPGZ' tee.**

**Lunapok: Skate, Why were you hanging out in the fanboy room.**

**Skate: *barks* (I was playing with them and giving paw-tographs.***

**Me: Paw-tographs?**

**Kittie Catty: Paw- autographs.**

**Kaoru: Clever.**

**Me, Kittie Catty, Lunapok: Begin the dares!**

**Momoko: I don't know why you deserve this but... *slaps Brick silly***

**Brick: Ouch...**

**Miyako: I guess we should get dressed Boomer.**

**Boomer: I hate you reviewers...* Goes into a different room and Miyako does too.***

**They both re-enter the room, cross-dressed with wigs.**

**Me: Kya! Boomer, Can I borrow that outfit someday? I love the blue polka-dot long sleeve dress, matching white tights, and lace up3 inch heels!**

**Kaoru: No no no. Miyako's jordans with black skinny jeans, baseball cap and blue plaid sweater is better.**

**Lunapok: They both look good to me.**

**Kittie Cattie: Okay you 2. *Puts on a curly mustache and top hat with a spectacle* Have fun and remember curfew or else you 2 won't be forgiven. Now have fun but not too much fun. *winks***

**Butch and Brick: Have fun, SIS!*Laughs hard***

**The blues leave.**

**Skate: *barks*( Master,did you bring metty?)**

**Kittie Catty: Who is Metty?**

**Me: I wish you didn't say that...**

**Kaoru and Butch: O_O"' UH-OH...**

**Lunapok: *takes out Metty the metal bat* MWAHAHA! *chases Butch and Kaoru with Metty***

**Kittie Catty: Oh, that's Metty...**

**Me: The last dare will be done at the end of the chappie when the blues return. Disclaimer time!**

**Momoko: kimeko-chan123 doesn't own any of the characters used.**

**Brick: She only owns the plot and Bella.**

**Me: Enjoy~!... Now who stole my pound cake?**

***/*/*/3/*/*/***

(Boomer pov; The ppgz bedroom)

I am guessing me and my brothers were pretty red by now. We kinda fell face first when we entered the room of these 3 girls. I got a pretty good idea that I was burning my cheeks off. **(A/N: The RRBZ have no idea what the feeling of love is.) **What did we trip on? We got up and dusted ourselves off. We stared at the 3 girl in a pinch of awe. "You 3 look like completely different people.", I said in amazement. "We are different people.", my counterpart said. Me and my brothers looked at them very confused.

The red and green girl just laughed and so did the blue. "D-did you guys see your faces?", the pink said. I heard Brick sigh. Well at least they are adjusting. But now what will we do about those new villans? Gah, I hate thinking! I am the dumb one for a reason! Did I just call myself dumb? Gah, stupiid stupid! Oh great, I am arguing with myself. I might as well be insane too. The girls stopped laughing and they sat up on the floor. "Our bad, we haven't properly introduced ourselves, have we?",my counterpart asked.

Me and my brothers shook our heads and we sat up criss-cross on the floor. "They call me Buttercup or Kaoru Matsubara." , the green said. "They call me Bubbles or Miyako Goutokuji.",the blue said. The pink went to the window and looked outside. "Just call me Momo.",the pink said. She doesn't seem like she has full trust in us. Miyako and Kaoru went up to her and rubbed her back. I guess she isn't really open to us. Now that I think of it, she was had really empty eyes when she first got here. Wierd... But still, how did Miyako become so cheery right after she was hurt and kidnapped!? She is like a ball of sunshine protected by something unbreakable.

(Brick pov; same location)

We have to end this. It will ruin lives if we don't. If these puffs can't do anything, then maybe we can. Can we? This is going to take some time to calculate... I say we have a 0.00000001% change of fixing everything. Oh well it is worth a shot."Oi pinky!", I said. She looked at me with her eyes full of sadness. I said, "Moaping won't do anything! I got a plan to make everything like before so just you wait!" Her eyes began to glisten with hope. I grinned widely and walked towards her. She looked at me, a bit confused. I leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Everything will be just fine."

Then I kissed her forehead and gave her a reasurring look. She looked into my eyes, her cheeks a bit red, and smiled a bit. She nodded and said," Thankyou. But you should know that i am referred to as Blossom, Momoko, or Akatsutsumi-san. And you shouldn't kiss a girl without knowing what the girl will think about that." She lightly patted my cheek twice and went over to Miyako and Kaoru. I lightly chuckled and gave my brothers a look saying 'lets go'. With that we left.

**Me: He has a plan!? *O***

**Lunapok: Kimeko-chan, you should know it, you are the author...**

**Me: Oh right...**

**Kittie Catty: Look who's back!**

**The blues walk in still crossdressed.**

**Me: THE GENDER BENDERS! YAY! Wait, uh-oh...**

**Miyako: I'm gonna change. Boy clothing is a bit un-comfy.**

**Boomer: So is this outfit.**

**The blues leave the room and come back in their normal clothing.**

**RRBZ: NOW FOR OUR REVENGE! :]**

**Kittie Catty,me, and Lunapok: RUN AWAY!**

**Kittie Catty and Lunapok hide in a tree with no one knowing and I run from the RRBZ.**

**Me: SKATE-PYON! HELP!**

**Skate runs to me and attacks the RRBZ.**

**Me: Nice job Skate-pyon! You tied them up!**

**Kittie Catty: Good one Skate!**

**Lunapok: Good Job Skate, have a treat. *gives skate a juicy steak***

**Skate takes it and eats happily.**

**Momoko: I miss my long hair.**

**Miyako: Me too.**

**Kaoru: This long hair look is so girly!**

**RRBZ: R&R... man that is a strong wolf...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: We're back!~**

**Kittie Catty: Sorry for the lateness!**

**Lunapok: But at least we made it!**

**Momoko: kimeko-chan has been a naughty girl!**

**Me: What did I do!?**

**Kaoru: You forgot about us and read everyone else's fanfics instead of working on your own!**

**Miyako: And you have been caught up with El-**

**Me:*covers Miyako's mouth* Shhhhh! SECRET!...Anyway, at least I am working on this stuff! Plus they inspire me!**

**Brick: Oi! kimeko-chan!**

**Me: Nani?**

**Boomer: Someone is here to see you!**

**Lunapok: Who could it be?**

**Kittie Catty: Shhh! This is getting good.*eats popcorn***

**Me: Who is it?**

**Butch: Come on in!**

**A random boy walks in and smiles at me. I pale a bit and gulp.**

**Me: N-no. WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?**

**Random boy: Missed me?**

**Me: Elliot, go away!**

**Elliot: Why should I?**

**Me: Because you will ruin the show and summon... 'her'...**

**Everyone else: Her?**

**Elliot: C'mon now. Don't be shy. Ask me out.**

**Me: Okay. Get out!**

**Butch: Pfffff...BWAHAHAHA! Watch and learn dude.**

**Elliot steps back as Butch approaches me and I raise an eyebrow.**

**Butch: Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?**

**Me: No. Did it hurt when she fell out of bed?**

**Everyone else: ooooooooooh...**

**Butch: Are you from Tennessee 'cau-**

**Me: Let me stop you there. I'm from the suburbs.**

**Butch: Have you seen my pretty lady friend?**

**Me: No Butch, I have not seen your Lalaloopsy doll.**

**Kittie Catty and Lunapok: BURNED!**

**They high-five me and Butch stands there shocked in defeat. Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Brick and Boomer high-five me.**

**Me: Any smart comments Butch? Elliot?**

**Butch and Elliot shake their heads. **

**Me: Thought so.**

**Kaoru: Thankyou!**

**Momoko: That was so funny!**

**Miyako: I can't believe you did that.**

**Me: *my eyes change from red to brown* Did what?**

**Brick: What do you mean 'did what?'**

**Me: I mean, what is going on?**

**Boomer: You just dissed Butch!**

**Me: I did?... Were my eyes the same color as Brick's?**

**Momoko: Now that you mention it... yes.**

**Me: DARN IT! SHE came!**

**Miyako: Who is 'she'?**

**Me: She is my other side that takes over if my mood changes too much to a negative.**

**Kaoru: Well whoever she is, I want her to know how thankful I am!**

**Me: Trust me , she knows...**

**I walk up to Butch and Bow.**

**Me: Gomenasai Butch!**

**Butch: No, no. It's fine. Lady got props.**

**I smile and walk to Elliot.**

**Me: Stop messing with me Elliot. *Playfully slaps his cheek***

**Kittie Catty: Today's dares will be done at the end!**

**Lunapok: kimeko-cha123 doesn't own any of the characters except Bella.**

**Butch: She also owns the plot.**

**Elliot: She wants to thank all of her fellow fanfic writers for inspiring her.**

**Me: That is my line Elliot!...Thankyou fellow writers!**

**Elliot: Whatever, just come here.**

**Me: Why?*walks over to him***

**Elliot positions my hands around his neck and puts his arms around my waist.**

**Elliot: This makes the fan go wild. Now say the last line with me.**

**I blush and look out to the audience.**

**Me and Elliot: Enjoy!~**

**Me: Get your hands off me!*pushes him off me with my eyes red and I blush***

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

(Brick pov;Next day in the afternoon)

"Do you actually have a plan bro?", Boomer questioned me.

"Half off it I do.", I replied.

"What do you mean half of it.", Butch asked me.

"Bros.", I said and turned to them.

They raised an eyebrow and stared at me. I opened the doors I was standing in front of to reveal the library.

"Its time to do some research.", I said.

They groaned and we walked in. I am the only one out of the three of us who actually likes to read. Did you know if you become a major manga reader then you begin to read a lot more and become a quick reader.

"What are we looking for?", Butch asked with a bored tone.

" We need to research the enemy.", I said as I looked through the shelves.

"Brick, how is this?", Boomer said as he tossed me a book.

I caught it and read the title, _'Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls X ~ Descendants of Him'_.

"How did you find this?", I asked him.

Boomer shrugged and said," It was in the history area."

I mentally slapped myself. When you have to under-think things, you need Boomer.

"Whatever, lets just read it.", I said and took a seat on the circular sofa.

The guys sat next to me and I went to the contents.

_Written By Professor Pithium._

Pithium,huh? A professor... Did I ever read about him...?

Oh yeah! Professor Pithium is that dude who was a scientist! He made the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls X . Wasn't Him around that time. He sealed Him and was somehow released. He has Black Particles that made us strong once but was no help. Anyway the books says,

_Him was a strong villain for the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls X. He and his black particles would wreck havoc. His black particles was similar to a form of magic dust. He had the ability to do just about anything with his particles. He was even able to posses people that had negative energy naturally stored within them._

"So that's what is going on.", Butch said.

"No wonder! His particles must have been around still after he was isolated and he posessed those new villain girls.", I said.

So how do we undo the particles?", Boomer asked.

That is a good question. Its like asking how to defeat Him. The only people who know how to defeat Him or actually did defeat Him was the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls X an-... I am so stupid.

"Boomer, can you ask the girls upstairs how they defeated Him?", I asked.

"Who is he?", He asked me.

Not this again.

"Nevermind. Butch, you do it.", I said.

Butch nodded and jumped off the couch. Once we know Him's weakness then we may proceed with the plan.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

(Butch pov;On the way to the girls room)

I just jumped off the couch and left. I went upstairs and looked at the doors. In this hall, there was about 20 doors. Maybe I should have payed attention to the doors. Okay. Lets see... Brick's room, that is Boomer's, mine, Mojo... Here we go!

The door was the only one with flowers on it... wow, I seriously have to pay attention more. I knocked on the door and waited.

I heard someone faintly yelled, "One minute!"

I waited for about 10 minutes and knocked again.

"Just a little longer!", another voice said.

What takes so long to open a door?

About 5 minutes more someone finally opened the door. It was Miyako with Momoko and Kaoru running around in the Background.

"Is something wrong?", she asked me.

"Nothing is wrong. I just have a question.", I said.

The girls in the background stopped what they were doing in the background stopped and went behind this girl.

"Nani?", Kaoru asked me.

"How did you guys defeat Him?", I asked them.

"With his weakness.", Momoko stated.

"Which is...?", I started.

"The cold.", Miyako said.

"That all?", Kaoru asked.

"Dinner is at 7 today.", I said and they nodded.

They then closed the door and I went to report to Brick.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

(Kaoru pov; after Butch left)

Me and the girls were looking back and forth through our things for some proper clothing. Momoko found a gadget that said clothing and was about to test it out . "Kaoru, can I try this on you?", she asked me with the gadget in her hands.

I nodded and stood very still. The gadget was in the shape of a scanner. She looked through a deck of cards and pulled one out. She slid the card in the scanner, pressed a button or 2. Suddenly he scanner shot these rays at me and scanned my body in a green grid format. I looked down at my clothing and saw my body engulfed in a white light, even my hair!

The white light then shattered into glitter and evaporated into the air. I was now in a completely different outfit that I did not like one bit.

I was wearing long black and white sneaker boots that stopped a centimeter under my knee, thigh-high lime green socks with a forest green trim + a yellow star at the corner of each of my legs or my sides, a mini black skirt with a lime green trim, a white tank top with lace at the trim,and a mini Tee in lime green and baby green vertical stripes with a yellow star enlaged on the center.

I touched my head to feel my hair down and the soccer ball clip still in my hair. My hands had net wrist length gloves and a bandana tied on my upper left arm with a black star pattern on it. I looked at my waist and I was so relieved my PPGZ belt was there.

"Seriously Momoko. A skirt. Do you hate me?", I said.

Momoko puffed her cheeks and said, "But you look so cute!"

I just sighed, knowing I can't win this arguement and change clothing.

"Miyako thinks so too! Right Miyako?", she said pulling Miyako to her side.

"You look very nice Kaoru. I have to agree with Momoko.", Miyako said.

Yup, I won't be changing for a while.

"Whatever...", I muttered under my breath.

"C'mon Miyako! You try!", Momoko said as she reset the thingy.

The same process happened to Miyako except the scanning rays were blue.

At the end, Miyako wore the same outfit as me except in her signature color and instead of stars she had sunflowers. Also in her hair was the polka dot headband and a sunflower clip attached.

Then Miyako did the process to Momoko and the rays were a red-ish color.

Momoko wore the same thing as Miyako and me in her signature color and instead of stars or sunflowers she had sakura petals in silver.

I looked at the time to see it was almost dinner.

"It's almost dinner time you guys.", I said.

They nodded and we headed downstairs.

When we got downstairs, I noticed that Butch had a smirk on his face when he saw us. I wanted to slap him after seeing him smirk.

"Dressed for us?", Butch said as his brothers turned around to look at us but quickly looked away. What's that about?

"They made me dress up.", I said as I pointed at Momoko and Miyako.

The girls sweatdropped and nervously laughed.

The boys pulled out some chairs and motioned for us to sit on them.

I don't trust them still so I was being pre-cautious.

Miyako and Momoko sat with ease and elegance while Boomer and Brick tucked pushed their chairs in.

I sat slowly with plenty of balance so no funny buisness would go on.

But to my suprise Butch didn't pull it back when I was trying to sit. He gently pushed my chair in and they went to get the food.

What happened to them?

Before they were immature 10 year olds with no care in the world. Now, they are our age and actually have manners.

Is this the end of the world or the start of a new page?

At least that's what mom says.

Mom... I really miss her... and dad...and Dai...and Shou...

Don't worry guys, after we get rid of these villains then I can come home to you.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Me: Wasn't that sweet! Kaoru truly misses her family!**

**Momoko: We all do.**

**Lunapok: What time is it?**

**Kittie Catty: Time for dares!**

**Me: YAY! *goes to the dare mailbox* 2 dare mails!**

**Kittie Catty: I will read the one I sent in! I dare:**

**Momoko: Take out a giant bag of Blow Pops!  
Miyako: Dress up like Fergie and sing Big Girls Don't Cry in public.  
Kaoru: Do the tango with Butch.  
Butcher (Butch): Die in a hole! (Sorry...I just hate him...alot...) And then I can beat him up! Yay!  
Brick-head (Brick): Go buy me the candy shop, and I won't hate him anymore.  
Boomer: (He doesn't get a nickname because he's my fav ruff) Give me a hug! Yay!  
Luna: Gets to hurt everyone she hates because she's awesome like that!  
Kimeko: Gets to have everything she loves, just because I think she deserves it!  
Kittie: (Ha I'm giving myself a dare! LOL!) I want to be locked in a Blow Pop factory!**

**Me: Lets finish these and then Lunapok-chan can read her dare mail!**

**Momoko: How did she know I had these!? * takes out a giant bag of Blow Pops that get stolen by Kittie Catty***

**Miyako: *Dresses us like Fergie and sings Big Girls Don't Cry at the mall***

**?: Mommy! Mommy! I want to sing with that thing!**

**?: No Dear. Those people are no good.**

**Miyako: *comes in and changes back to normal.* How upsetting.**

**Kaoru: At least I don't have to wear a dress during this one.**

**Me: Correct! You have to wear a dress with black heels!**

**Kaoru: I hate these dares...*changes in another room then comes in and dances the tango with Butch as he has a rose in his mouth."**

**Butch:*finishes dancing.* I really hate this one. *pretends to die in a hole and Kittie Catty beats him up***

**Brick: *On the phone*Hello I want to buy this candy shop. Thankyou.*ends call* Kittie you got yourself a candy store.**

**Kittie Catty: YAY! THANKYOU! I DON'T HATE YOU ANYMORE!**

**Boomer: This is easy! * gives Kittie Catty a hug***

**Kittie Catty: YAY!**

**Lunapok: Time for Metty!*evil grin***

*** one beating full of hatred later***

**Me: I get everything I love...hmmm... then I have it already.**

**Kittie Catty: What would that be?**

**Me: My family, friends, and you guys! :3**

**Everyone else: AWWWWWWWW!**

***Elliot Walks in***

**Elliot: Even me?**

**Me: *eyes turn red* In your dreams.**

**Elliot: This must be one of my dreams then.**

**Me: Anyway, Kitte Catty will now be locked in a Blow Pop Factory! *snaps fingers and Kittie dissappears.***

**Lunapok: Time for my dare mail! I dare:**

**Momoko ask Kuriko to come and spend sometime with Brick.  
Miyako who do you love more Taakachi or Boomer and when you tell them the answear  
than the one you like will kiss you!  
Kaoru go home with Butch and play the seducing game againg, but infront of your parents and brothers( Butch can talk back but not touch her!)  
Me, you and Kittie Catty will have a huge table with lots of food thath Skate made.:D**

**Me: *eyes turn lavender*Let us begin then.**

**Elliot: This one is new.**

**Momoko: *calls Kuriko* Moshi moshi. Kuriko? H-hai. Please come here and spend time with B-brick.*ends call***

***Kuriko comes in ***

**Kuriko: Konichiwa!**

**Me: Konichiwa Kuriko-chan. How do you do?**

**Kuriko: How do I do what?**

**Lunapok: *sweatdrops* No, she means 'how are you?'**

**Kuriko: Oh, then I am doing very well, thankyou...hey, what's up with your eyes?**

**Me: Whatever could you mean?**

**Kuriko: Nevermind... Brick-nii! Lets play!*goes to Brick and spends time with him***

**Lunapok: Guess who I brought!**

**Miyako: Who is it?**

**Lunapok: TAKAAKI-KUN! * pushes Takaaki on a wheelchair into the room***

**Takaaki: Good evening everyone.**

**Everyone except Miyako, Lunapok, me , and Takaaki: KONICHIWA!**

**Me: Evening Takaaki. How do you do?**

**Takaaki: How do I do what?**

**Miyako:*sweatdrops* She meant,'how are you?'**

**Takaaki: Oh... I am fine, thankyou for asking.**

**Lunapok: Oh Boomer!~**

**Boomer: Hai?**

**Me: Now Miyako, who do you prefer?**

**Miyako: Prefer?**

**Elliot: Oh I get it now! Lavender is elegance!**

**Miyako: Oh, so when she says 'prefer' she is asking who I like.**

**Me: Not 'like' Miyako-chan. I meant 'love'.**

**Lunapok: Spill the beans!**

**Miyako: U-uhm...B-b-boomer...*blush*G-gomen Taka-chan.**

**Takaaki: Don't worry about it!**

**Me: Good day Takaaki. Have a slendid evening. *snaps fingers and Takaaki goes poof***

**Boomer: *kisses Miyako***

**Kaoru: My dad is going to flip-out...**

**Me: Ta-ta.**

**Lunapok: Have fun!~**

***Kaoru and Butch leave***

**Me: Film of that will have to wait till next time. Now for the next and last dare we will need someone back here. *snaps fingers and Kittie Catty appears with a ton of Blow Pops***

**Kittie Catty: AWWWW! I was having so much fun!... What's up with your eyes kimeko-chan?**

**Me: Do not worry about that right now. Time for a feast! *sits at a table with legs crossed and very good posture***

**Lunapok and Kittie Catty join me at the table.**

**Skate comes in pushing a cart full of food he made while wearing a chef hat.**

**Skate:*Barks*(Bone-appetite!)**

**Me: *Eyes turn brown* Skate-pyon! Thank you for the food! *hugs Skate***

**Kittie Catty, Lunapok, me: Ittadakimasu!*eats***

**Me: Want some Skate-pyon?**

**Skate: *barks*(yes please! Ittadakimasu) *eats***

**Lunapok: Thanks for reading!**

**Kittie Catty: Please make sure you send in dares!**

**Me: No more OCs please.**

**Elliot: Please review!**

**Me: That's my line Elliot!... Please review! Each one counts!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_**** I was informed of this from cookiequeen13! Just to let you know this is not my words but from cookiequeen13! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back.**** The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Okay, last story I updated, Elliot says I can't unless a few people sign the petition.**

**Kittie Catty: Does that apply to this one also?**

**Lunapok: Unfortunately, yes.**

**Elliot: Sorry to be strict but we need to save fanfiction!**

**Brick: We understand Elliot, but 10? How about just a few.**

**Boomer: Yeah! I want to get moving with this story!**

**Elliot: Fine...*smirks*but only if kimeko-chan does something for me.**

**Me: What do you want Elliot?**

**Lunapok: Don't mess with her pretty boy!**

**Kittie Catty: Shhhh, this is getting good!*eats popcorn and holds Lunapok down by sitting on her back***

**Me:*sweatdrops***

**Butch: Hmmmmm?**

**Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako: What is he going to do?**

***Elliot whispers something in my ear and I blush***

**Elliot: Well kimey?**

**Me: ...FINE, for the fans...**

**Lunapok: What is he going to do to you?**

**Kittie Catty: The suspense is killing me!**

**Me:E-eto...I don't own any of the characters except Bella! Enjoy! RUN AWAY!*runs out of the room***

**Elliot:RUN!*runs off***

**PPG run after me with Kittie Catty and RRBZ run after Elliot with Lunapok and Metty.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

(Kaoru pov)**(A/N: Just for fun.)**

I woke up with Momoko and Miyako at either side of me. They seemed so peaceful asleep.

I got up and went by our make-up desk. I began to brush my hair and relax. I then some clothes out and went into the bathroom to take a shower. My shampoo had a kiwi scent that really calmed me down.

I have been really tense ever since we were in the same building as the Rowdys.

When I came out, I was wearing a plaid green and white long sleeve shirt with a collar and jean caprices. I slipped on some ankle socks and green slippers that I use indoors. I then put a soccer clip in my hair and secured my PPGZ belt around my waist.

I saw that Momoko and Miyako began to wake up and I sat on the edge of the bed. They both opened their eyes and sat up. Momoko yawned and Miyako rubbed her eyes.

"Ohaiyo Momoko, Miyako.", I said to them. Then they looked at me and gently smiled.

"Ohaiyo Kaoru-san.", Miyako said.

"Ohaiyo.", Momoko said.

They both got up and began to take out some clothing. Miyako went into the shower first and then Momoko.

Momoko was wearing a long sleeved baby pink top that was slim, short overalls over it, her PPGZ belt, white knee socks with a pink trim, and pink slippers. She then began to arrange a red bow clip in her hair.

Miyako was wearing a long sleeved icey blue Knee length dress with white lace and poofy sleeves. She put on white ankle socks, he PPGZ belt, and her blue and white polka dot headband.

"Ready to go?", Momoko asked us with a straight-ish face.

Me and Miyako looked at eachother, then at Momoko, and nodded.

We all slowly walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I still don't have too much trust in the ruffs and I think the girls don't either. As we entered the kitchen, we saw the ruffs sitting on one side of the table eating breakfast.

"Ohaiyo.", the ruffs said in unison.

"Ohaiyo.", me and the girls said.

"Have a seat and help yourself.", Brick said.

We all took a seat on the opposite side of the table and began to eat. It was pretty quiet until red over hear said," So, I am going to need some help if we are going to complete this plan."

We took a look at each other using a type of telepathy and Momoko said," I will be at your assistance then."

Brick nodded at her and Boomer said, "When you guys are done, I will have lunch ready by then."

Miyako asked him, "Would you like any assistance?"

"Please?", Boomer said. Miyako nodded.

That leaves me nothing to do. Suddenly Miyako asked me, "What will you do Kaoru?"

I shrugged at her question and continued to eat my eggs. "Probably work-out or something", I said. I gulped down my orange juice and went to the sink to wash my dishes.

Momoko and Brick went off to who knows where in this penthouse while Miyako and Boomer stayed in the kitchen. I on the other hand went up to the girls and I's room. I changed into a white tee with dark green tennis shorts and tied my hair up with my clip pulling my bangs back.

I started with some light stretching and push-ups. When I was about to begin my sit ups, there was a knock at the door. I opened it and waiting for me there was no other than Butch.

"May I help you?", I asked him.

"Want to hang out?", he asked me.

"I will decline your offer this time. I am working out right now.", I simply put it.

"C'mon. You can do that anytime. I'm bored with nothing to do.", he said a little like he was whining. I wanted to chuckle at his childness but I just rolled my eyes instead.

"Okay fine. Let me just put on my other clothes.", I said. Then he became all smiley and I closed the door. I then changed back into the outfit I had on earlier and opened the door to see him bending down to where his eyes would be at the door knob level. I became a light shade of pink and punched him in the arm playfully. "Perv.", I said with a bit of irritation.

He smirked at me making me roll my eyes once again. We went into a room with a dark green door that says "BUTCH" in black bubble letters. Obviously this is his room. "Have a seat where ever you like.", he said. The only seat I could take was on his bed. This is a bedroom after all. Emphasis on 'bed'. So I just sat on the edge of the bed which was about a foot off the ground. I was facing a T.V screen and he put a DvD in the side of it.

"Hope you like horror movies.", he said.

"Like them? I love them!", I said.

He sat next to me as the movie started. There was a lot of blood and action in this movie. It was so cool! I was so into this movie that I nearly clung onto Butch in fear! Nearly! There was one part though that made me actually do that though and we stared into each others' eyes. I felt my cheeks burn a deep red and his cheeks were slightly pink. He slowly began to lean in closer until we were inches apart.

BOOM!

There was a sudden explosion and we ran to the source of the loud sound. I can tell my face was beet red still though. When we entered, I saw a table covered in ashes and some of the floor was too. I looked around the room until I saw Brick holding what seems to be Momoko close to his chest with his back facing the table and me.

He then slowly let go and sat up as Momoko did the same. Momoko was blushing as much as I was and Brick turned around with his cheeks a bright pink.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?", me and Butch shouted in unison. Totally not on purpose. After we said that Miyako and Boomer ran in with a questioning look. Miyako and I ran up to Momoko and Butch & Boomer to Brick.

"Experiment went wrong?", Momoko simply said as me and Miyako helped her up.

" This boy-crazy candy-lover became a scientist? Go figure.", I said as Miyako sweatdropped and Momoko nervously laughed.

I looked carefully at Miyako and saw she was as red as Momoko and I were. "Why are you guys blushing?", the 3 of us said and we all became even redder. We then heard chuckling from the boys and became even more red. My blood was boiling a bit so I took a deep breath and let it all out. I cannot let people like these bring me down.

I let myself relax as I gained composure and stopped blushing. I then looked at the 3 boys who were still chuckling and glared a bit with a bored expression. They then stopped and I turned back to Momoko and Miyako who were nervously laughing and rubbing the back of their heads.

"So what went on with you 2?", I asked the girls.

They both became even redder ,if possible, and looked away from me and eachother. I sighed and dragged these 2 into the bedroom.

(Brick pov)

Well that was interesting. Momoko and Miyako were now being dragged by Kaoru out of this room. It was pretty funny of what just happened.

**_Flashback_**

_Momoko was looking at the chemicals on the desk as I began to ask her a few questions._

_"So how exactly did you defeat Him?", I asked._

_"Easy. The girls and I used a giant iceberg to cool Him down so he would weaken. His weakness is the cold so we used it against him. When he was weak enough, we attacked him with all our might.", she said as I scribbled down what she said._

_"So bascically, wouldn't that be the weakness of The Descendants of Him?", I asked._

_She thought for a minute and said, "Well yes but that would only remove the energy that Him took out of himself and put in those girls, but then we have to find a way to contain it. We contained Him's energy by giving up the white light in our bodies, but that only took away half our white light."_

_"Interesting...", I said and scribbled it down._

_She then stood up and looked at the chemicals on the table._

_"May I?", she asked me and pointed at the bottles._

_I nodded and she began to mix the chemicals slowly. She found some dry ice and put a small chunk in the test tube she was using._

_I walked up to her and asked, "What are you doing?"_

_She didn't look up as she said, "Making a serum that will freeze things."_

_She put in one chemical then the next. She walked over to another table and looked for something under it. She stuck her head in and I heard a 'thump' and a 'oof'. She probably hit her head._

_She began to mix the chmicals again and tried to open a very tight black bottle. Tight black bottle? Oh wait!_

_"Don-", I started but was interupted by a confetti burst. She began shocked and threw the thing in the air. The bad news is where it landed. It landed in the chemicals she was mixing. It began to fiz many colors._

_I pounced onto Momoko and held her head o my chest with my back facing the table. I then heard a loud BOOM from behind and waited a few seconds for it to end. I didn't let go though, until I hear someone slam the door open and yell,"WHAT HAPPENED!?"_

**_end of flashback_**

Boomer and Butch just looked at me blankly when I finished telling them that story.

"Well I was close to kissing that Kaoru chick.", Butch said and pouted.

Boomer slightly became pink and looked away. Me and Butch noticed this and smirked evily.

"Hey Boomer~.", I began.

"What'cha hidin'?~", Butch finished.

Boomer became a bit wide eyed and more red as he said, "Nothing..."

Butch and I yelled, "GET HIM!"

Boomer then ran away with us at his tail. If he can still run as he did before then we should catch him in half an hour.

~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~

**Me: That is it for today folks!**

**Kittie Catty: What did Elliot want you to do!?**

**Me: Oh look, its time to show Kaoru and Butch playing the seducing game in front of her family!**

**Kittie Catty: Don't change the subject Kimeko-chan!**

**_*In the film*_**

**_Kaoru: Oh Butch~..._**

**_Tokio: KAORU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?_**

**_Kaoru:*is doing a cute pose while blushing and on a pillow with shirt up and legs exposed*..._**

**_Butch: I truly hate you reviewers._**

**_Dai : Shou, help me get your sister out of here!_**

**_Shou: Hai!_**

**_Dai and Shou carry Kaoru to her room and lock her in._**

**_Kaoru's mom: Oh dear... Should we untie this boy now?_**

**_Butch: Please don't just yet._**

**_Tokio: Wasn't going to. Now, how are you involved with my daughter!?_**

**_Butch: I am her lover._**

**_Tokio spazzes out and passes out._**

**_Kaoru's Mom: Nice to meet you! You must be Butch._**

**_Dai: Kaoru put your shirt back on!_**

**_Shou: You are taking this game way too far!_**

**_*in her bedroom*_**

**_Kaoru is wearing her normal outfit._**

**_Kaoru: But butchie-boo is waiting!*snickers so the people downstairs don't hear*_**

**_Dai: Stop stipping!*silent chuckle*_**

**_Kaoru is not stripping._**

**_Shou: He won't come near my Onee-san like this!*chuckles*_**

**_Butch: BEEP BEEP BEEP I hate you reviewers!_**

**_Kaoru:*whispers* for once I am enjoying these dares._**

**_Shou and Dai: *whispers* Us too!_**

**_*end of film*_**

**Me: Butch! How dare you use profanity!**

**Butch: Couldn't help it! I was tortured!**

**Kaoru: You deserve it!**

**Butch:*smirks and hugs Kaoru from behind and leaves a trail of kisses on her neck***

**Kaoru: OFF OF ME!*struggles***

**Me:*Blushes and looks away***

**Miyako: When did the boys get back?**

**Momoko: Wait, if the boys are back then where are Lunapok and Elliot.**

**Boomer: Elliot is still running.**

**Brick: And Lunapok is trying to hit him with Metty.**

**Lunapok: WHERE IS HE!?**

**...**

***Elliot wraps his arms around my waist without me noticing and begins to do what Butch did to Kaoru***

**Me: EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!*eyes turn lime green* PERV! *punches Elliot and he falls on the floor.***

**Elliot: Another new one.**

**Me:*in a fighting stance and eyes turn back to brown* Why is everyone looking at me like that?**

**Boomer: I want to guess what green is!**

**Brick: No one is stopping you.**

**Boomer: Green is... Kaoru!**

**Everyone except me and Boomer: Eh?**

**Me: You mean my eyes? Then,...yes, green is Kaoru!**

**Elliot: Anyway, I told kimeko-chan she had to go on a date with me.**

**Butch: Score on for Elliot!*high fives Elliot***

**Me: Pssh...Whatever.*crosses arms and puffs cheeks***

**Kittie Catty: Thanks for reading!**

**Lunapok: Please leave dares!**

**Me: Please review!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Please get the word out that SOPA is back! You can petition to stop it at **

**.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

**We need to reach 100,000 by September 21 to stop the bill from passing! **

**SOPA is a bill that, if it gets passed, we can lose fanfiction!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Well I am ba-a-ACHOO!**

**Lunapok: Bless you! Jeez, you and kittie are both oh so sick!*hands me and kittie a tissue***

**Me: Thankyou.*uses tissue then throws it out* Anyway everyone, we will be having today's chatroom in my bedroom. Kittie and I got sick! **

**Kittie Catty: Hi hi! *cough***

**Me: No need to speak Kittie! Your throat is sore. Here is a marker board and dry-erase rainbow marker!*gives to Kittie***

**Kittie Catty: ~I hate being sick!~ *A/N: Writing in between this;~-~; is hate she writes***

**Me: It ain't so jolly for me either.**

**Lunapok: I guess it is my turn to read all the dares. I dare:**

**Dare: The Ruffs need to be locked in a closed with Skate :)  
Elliot gets eaten and spit out and eaten and spit out by Skate :D  
All the girls will spend the day with Skate after he is done with the Ruffs and Elliot!  
Oh and I can fry Elliot with my fireballs!**

**Lunapok: Kittie Dares;**

**Kittie: Act like a cat.  
Momoko: Do the harlem shake with everyone except you and Luna.  
Kaoru: Do the Chicken dance.  
Miyako: Design outfits for you,Luna, and poor speechless Kittie.  
Brick: Go into the fangirl room.  
Butch: Kittie needs someone tiny but mighty to beat up Butch for her.  
Skate: Be really cute!**

**Me: And "I know" dares everyone to eat this zombie cake that "I know" made by itself for us.*coughs* Filled with *eyes widen* Poison!? ACHOO! XP**

**Kittie Catty: *sneezes*~ I don't like this last dare.:~**

**Me: It will be okay if we just eat this medicine before and after we eat the zombie cake.*shows medicine***

**Lunapok: Wait a minute! Where is everyone!?**

**Me: Wait for it...ACHOO!*uses a tissue and throws it out***

**The RRBZ, PPGZ, Elliot, and skate walk out of my closet while dancing.**

**Lunapok and Kittie Catty(Kittie is writing still): How did you all fit in there!?**

**Me: Not the first time...*coughs***

**Miyako: Oh dear! You two are ill!**

**Momoko: Want a donut?*takes out a jumbo donut***

**Kaoru: Do you want them to feel worst Momoko?*takes away donut and puts it away in my closet***

**Boomer: How did you get sick anyway? You both seemed fine yesterday.**

**Me:...*sneezes and blows nose then throws out tissue* Lets just begin the dares.**

**The Ruffs go into my closet with Skate.**

**Me: Good luck Skate-pyon! *coughs***

**Kittie Catty: ~I really want to cheer right now...stupid sickness~**

**The ruffs collapse out of the closet with a ton of scratches while skate walks out with a happy mood.**

**PPGZ: We'll do something about that.**

**The PPGZ tend the RRBZ's wounds.**

**Elliot: Does this next dare have to be done?**

**Lunapok: Yes!**

**Skate attacks Elliot and spits him out and continues this cycle for a while. When Skate finishes he walks to Lunapok and Elliot lies on the ground all beaten up.**

**Elliot: H-help?**

**Me: *snaps fingers* Time to play with Skate-pyon!**

**Elliot: *instant recovery* Thankyou.**

**The girls all play with Skate and the RRBZ&Elliot play a game of punchies in the corner of the room.**

**Kaoru: Forgetting something Lunapok?**

**Lunapok: Oh right!*throws fireballs at Elliot and he ends up looking like burnt toast***

**Me: Kittie. ACHOO! You have to act like a cat...**

**Kittie Catty purrs and curls into a ball under the blanket.**

**Momoko: I don't see what is so bad about the harlem shake...what is the harlem shake?**

**Everyone sweatdrops as Kaoru explains to Momoko.**

**Momoko: So it isn't a milkshake...awwww...**

**Everyone except me, Lunapok, and Kittie Catty do the harlem shake with Momoko.**

**Kaoru: Is this day dedicated to dancing?*does the chicken dance***

**Miyako: If I am going to design you 3 outfits... I already did that! Here you go!* gives me, Kittie Catty, and Lunapok the outfits.***

**Me: Pretty!~*coughs*Arigatogozaiimasu!**

**Lunapok: This is cute. Arigato!**

**Kittie Catty:~meow! :3~**

**Miyako: Un! :D**

**Brick: I hate the fangirl room!*goes into the fangirl room and comes back in with one shoe missing, pants torn, shirt missing, and hat in one piece.***

**All the girls blush at his missing shirt.**

**Me: Put a shirt on idiot!*throws a blanket at him and snaps fingers a few times***

**Brick: Why am I in a dress!?**

**Me: I'm sick! Give me a break!*snaps fingers again and coughs***

**Brick: Better!**

**Me: By the way Kittie, I don't know anyone tiny and strong... sorry.**

**Butch: Safe!**

**Kittie Catty: ~Dang it! :~**

**Skate: *puts on a bunch of flowers and acts cute***

**Everyone except the boys and Kaoru: AWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Kaoru: *mutters* That's cute...**

**Me: I heard that!*coughs*Wait if Skate-pyon acts cute, the next dare is... The zombie cake...**

**We all eat the zombie cake and pass out from the poison. Medicine wasn't strong enough.**

**We all wake up. Maybe it was...**

**Me: I feel healthy!**

**Kittie Catty: Me too!**

**Lunapok: Glad to see you guys are better.**

**Kittie Catty: Ima tell everyone how kimeko got sick! :]**

**Me: Uhm...Eto... I don't own Demashitaa Powerpuff girls Z! Which means I don't own any of the character's that aren't OCs! Enjoy!**

**Kittie Catty: HEY!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

(Miyako pov; 2 days later)

I woke up this morning in my pajamas and yawned. Kaoru was already out of bed and brushing her hair. She was dressed in the outfit I gave her **(A/N: Refer to the dress in episode 44)** with the soccer hair clip Momoko chose for her. Momoko on the other hand just woke up right now.

"Ohaiyo, Miyako, Kaoru.", Momoko said.

Kaoru turned around to face us. "Ohaiyo.", she said. "Ohaiyo.", I said as I rubbed my sleepy eye. I looked at the edge of the bed to see 2 outfits folded with shoes placed atop them.

"Kaoru-san, what is this?", I asked her as she turned around again to look at what I was talking about. "Oh.", she said, "I thought I would chose today's clothing for everyone, if that's okay."

Me and Momoko got out of bed and looked at the clothing. The outfit she chose for me was a blue and white long sleeved sailor uniform with a blue scarf. The shoes were knee high black and white sneaker boots. She even left some white thigh high socks and my polka-dot headband.

"You can change first Miyako.", Momoko said. I nodded, grabbed the clothing and ran into the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and fixed on the outfit. When I came out, Kaoru looked proud of herself when she saw me. I guess she thinks the outfit is good.

Momoko went into the bathroom and did her routine and when she came out she walked like a fashion model. I giggled and me & Kaoru clapped for her.

She wore a spaghetti strapped hot pink dress that was mid-thigh. The dress had a baby pink trim. She wore a sports jersey jacket over it in baby pink and white with no logo. Her shoes were baby pink high tops that were complimented by her white socks that peeked out a bit from her shoes. She also had black caprices and her red bow clip I gave her.

She giggled and ran over to the mirror where me and Kaoru were. She grabbed her brush and brushed out her hair slowly. "I am proud of my work.", Kaoru said.

"You did very well Kaoru-san.", I said.

"Really well! This outfit is so cute!", Momoko said.

Kaoru put on a smirk of victory as me and Momoko giggled and she began to laugh with us. We all stopped laughing when there was a knock at the door. We all tried to stop our laughter but couldn't so we began to shush each other until we calmed down.

Momoko hoped off the chair by the mirror as me and Kaoru followed her. She opened the door and said, "Can we help y-AAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!", the three of us screamed as we saw a huge and horrifying bodyless thing oozing blood in front of us. The three of us fell onto the floor as we grasped each other and screamed. Momoko and Kaoru were screaming 'ghost'.

The boys then came around the head and we calmed down as it fell on the ground, showing it was just a cardboard cut-out. They began to laugh very hard and we stared at them in shock. Then I began to giggle and join the laughter. Momoko and Kaoru joined my actions.

We got up from the floor and dusted ourselves off. Then I saw the ruffs' faces turn red. Momoko and Kaoru looked at them funny and I walked up to my counterpart and put a hand on his forehead and one on mine.

"Daijouvoudesuka? Do you have a fever?", I asked.

The Boomer's face became warmer. He slowly put down my hand and shook his head. I looked back at Momoko and Kaoru and they came next to me.

"Is something wrong? Did you need something?", Momoko asked.

Brick said, "Breakfast is ready downstairs. Come down when you're ready."

Kaoru then bluntly asked, "What's with the giant creepy head?"

Butch said," Just something I have been dying to use."

Then Butch smirked at Kaoru which made her annoyed and blush a bit. Wait, KAORU is BLUSHING!? Momoko usually tells me it is the end of the world if Kaoru-san begins to blush!

Okay, maybe that is a bit over-exaggerating...but still! Something is going on with Kaoru... Hopefully nothing that will truly drive her crazy...

The boys then left the room and we closed the door behind them. Then Momoko and I jerked our heads towards Kaoru.

"Kaoru?", Momoko said in a questioning tone.

"Nani?", Kaoru asked her.

"Why are you blushing?", I asked her.

"Nani!?", she said and ran to the mirror and became a darker shade of pink. I am guessing Kaoru isn't used to blushing.

"Kaoru... could it be that you...?", Momoko asked and begin to slowly grin.

I looked at Momoko and nodded. It was very clear what Momoko was trying to say. Kaoru-san just hesitated to answer us as she began to blush even more. Me and Momoko gasped in sight and squealed in glee while holding hands and jumping up and down.

"Hold on! I am not 100% sure yet!", Kaoru-san said.

"So 50% you are sure?", I asked.

Kaoru looked away and nodded becoming scarlet red. Me and Momoko once again rejoiced and pounced on Kaoru to give her a hug.

"Okay, okay, quit the hugging already!", she said as we got off of her and giggled.

"Now let's go eat! I am starved!", Kaoru said while patting her stomach.

I giggled at her actions while Momoko rolled her eyes. Kaoru then guided us out of the room and we made our way to the kitchen. I smelled a sweet aroma on our way down. The aroma had the smell of fresh eggs, sugar, milk, syrup, hotcakes, and... chocolate?

We walked into the kitchen and were shocked at what we saw. The ruffs were dressed up like they were going to some business thingy and the food was set up decoratively. We took our seats and looked at them in confusion then looked at our food. Hotcakes with syrup, scrambled eggs with bacon, sugar glazed donut holes with chocolate sauce, and a glass of milk.

The girls and I said, "Itadakimasu." and seperated our chopsticks and began to eat. Today's breakfast was different from usual somehow... the hotcakes are lighter and poofier than usual. The bacon is heavier than the eggs , the sugar glaze on the donut holes are thinned out while the chocolate is thick, and the milk was stirred with honey... This is not how breakfast usually tastes...

"Excuse me.", Momoko said.

"Something wrong?", Butch asked her.

"No, it's just... Who made this?", Momoko asked as she pointed to her food.

"Why? Is something wrong with it?", Boomer asked.

"No, no... it's just...different.", she said and I nodded in agreement.

"Oh, you noticed?M-", a voice said.

The girls and I looked around the room to see where the voice came from. Finally the figure whom said it came in and the girls and I gasped.

It was no other than Mojo Jojo.

"Konichiwa Powerpuff girls Z mojo.", Mojo said.

Then silence filled the air.

"Ah! Don't worry about me being a villain. Mojo. I gave that up long ago. Mojo. I hope we may become friends. Mojo.", Mojo said. I wonder why he says his name after every sentence...The girls and I began to exchange looks. We gave Mojo a serious look and made direct eye contact.

As if on cue, me, Momoko, and Kaoru said, "Okay! Let's be friends Mojo!"

Mojo looked at us with a bit of shock and began to tear up. "I am so happy Mojo! Thank you Mojo! I am very grateful girls Mojo!", he said while crying. Mojo then began to cry with tears of joy. I forgot how emotional Mojo can get.

The girls and I giggled a bit and smiled at each other, then at Mojo.

"Oh! I am going to be late! Mojo! I have to go now! Mojo! Enjoy your stay! Mojo! Bye now! Mojo.", Mojo said as he removed his cloak, revealing a white suit with a purple collar shirt and white tie. He then grabbed a brief case, gave the ruffs a hug, and ran off.

"Bye Mama!", the ruffs said as Mojo left.

Then the room became silent. The girls and I finished eating and washed our dishes.

"So, what's the occasion?", Kaoru asked the ruffs as she pointed to their clothing.

"You like?", Butch asked showing off his clothing. The boys were wearing black button-up collar shirts with the sleeves rolled up below their elbows , black skinny jeans with a silver chain, ties in their signature color, and nikes in their signature color. Brick wore his hat, Butch kept his ponytail, and Boomer put on a black phadora with a blue band.

Kaoru rolled her eyes at Butch and Boomer said, "We are going somewhere today."

"Really? Where to?", Momoko asked out of curiousity.

"We are going to some popular dancing club thing. Want to come?", Brick said.

The offer is generous but is it okay for us to go outdoors just yet? I mean the villains are still after us.

"I mean the machine is just about ready. We need one more piece and it will be done.", Brick said.

I looked at the girls with concern on my face. They looked concerned too.

"Alright! Enough with the worried faces! How about this, we get the missing piece and finish the contraption. Then we keep it with us during the club. Will you guys go then?", Butch asked.

Our faces lit up as Butch said that. Butch nodded and the ruffs said in unison, "We are off then!"

They ran out and left, leaving the girls and I alone. We went up to our room and began to chat.

"So Miyako. Tell me what happened with you and Boomer on the day of the explosion.", Momoko said taking a seat on the bed and patted a spot for me to sit. I sat down and began to tell her the story as Kaoru sat down next to me to listen.

_Flashback_

_(still Miyako's pov; day of the explosion)_

_Boomer was cooking at the stove making curry and rice. I was next to him brewing some jasmine tea. I finished the tea and gently set it on the table. I set out some cups and began to slowly pour the finished tea through a strainer._

_Boomer then crossed my path and bumped into me a bit. "OUCH!", I squealed in pain. The tea poured a bit on my hand. I put down the pot and Boomer stopped what he was doing._

_"Gomen!Daijouvou?", he asked me._

_I nodded and rinsed my hand under cold water in the sink. I used my other hand to wipe the small tears I had from the pain. The burned spot was very small so I think I will be okay._

_Boomer took my hand and observed it carefully. He then let out a sigh of relief. He took my hand and kissed the burnt spot. Then the wound immediately healed, as if nothing happened._

_"How did you...?", I asked._

_"Just a power I learned.", he replied._

_He let go of my hand and I observed it. I smiled brightly and said, "Arigato Boomer-san!"_

_He smiled with a slight blush and nodded. I was about to return to working on the tea, but I tripped. I then landed in Boomer's arms and we both blushed. We stared into each other's eyes and my heart beat was a mile a minute. He then leaned in and I think I did too. We were less than a centimeter away-_

_BOOM!_

_We pulled away from each other and ran to the source where the explosion came from._

_End of flashback _

(Momoko pov; after Miyako's story)

"Uwaaaa...how sweet!", I said and Miyako came a bit blushy.

Kaoru on the other hand looked like she might barf.

"Anyway, what are we gonna wear for the dance club, if we go.", Kaoru asked trying to change the

"A dress?", Miyako asked.

When she said that, Kaoru put her arms up into the shape of an X.

"How about white shorts, black top, black stockings, white boots?", I asked.

They both thought and Kaoru said, "With a white jean jacket."

Miyako said, " And the top should be layered."

We then began to go on and on about what we should wear.

~!~!~!~!~**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Me: That's it for now!**

**Lunapok: Kimeko-chan?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Lunapok: I don't think Kittie can hold in what happened. *points to a purple Kittie Catty holding her breath***

**Me: Ugh...Fine, you can tell them Kittie...-_-"'**

**Kittie Catty: YAYAYAYAYAY! * takes out a video camera* Better yet, I will show them!**

**Elliot: I think some of you reviewers will love it. Unless you totally hate me...Like Lunapok...**

**Kittie Catty: Shhhh! It's on!**

**(In the film)**

**Me: D-d-do we have to go on the Ferris Wheel?**

**Elliot: Yup!**

**Me: But it's so...*gulp*high...**

**Elliot: That is what makes it fun!*drags me on the Ferris wheel.***

**Me: *At the top* Kya! Why did we stop?**

**Elliot: How should I know?**

**Random person: We are having minor difficulties on the Ferris wheel. Please stay seated and remain calm.**

**Me: Oh great! I hate heights!**

**Elliot: You can always hold onto me.**

**Me: No way!**

**Elliot: Suit yourself. My arms gonna be free though.**

**Me: ...**

**[on the ground]**

**Kittie Catty: No fun! I got them stuck there but no romance scene!**

**Lunapok: Oh gosh Kittie. I know you wanted to spy but isn't this overboard.**

**Kittie Catty: No! I will get them down soon anyway. Now to shake things up. *takes out a giant gong and puts it against the Ferris Wheel. Hits the gong hard, causing it to shake the Ferris wheel.***

**Lunapok:XP**

**[with me]**

**Me: Kya!*clings onto Elliot's arm as he holds me close***

**The place stops shaking and I blush and release Elliot as the Ferris wheel moves again. Then we get off.**

**Elliot: Lets go on the swan boats!**

**Me: Do we have to?**

**Elliot: Yupparooni Positooni!**

**Elliot pulls me into a swan boat with Kittie and Luna in another.**

**Elliot: See? Is this so bad?**

**Me: I guess not...**

**Elliot: So you like me!**

**Me: Don't make such quick conclusions! Baka!**

**Elliot: Ok, ok. I-**

**Kittie Catty and Lunapok crash into me and Elliot causing me and Kittie to fall into the pool.**

**Me: Kittie!? Luna!?**

**Kittie Catty: Gotta swim! *swims away***

**Me: Oi! ACHOO!**

**Lunapok: You should get out of there before you get sick.**

**Me: Hai.**

**Lunapok pulls me out and we all leave.**

**(end of film)**

**Me: I still can't believe you spied! Anyway, that is how we got sick.**

**Momoko: Did you have fun?**

**Me: Some of it...**

**Miyako: Good!**

**Kaoru: Elliot won't be forgiven for anything bad he may have done.**

**Elliot: I didn't do anything!**

**Brick: Sure you didn't.**

**Butch: We all know you did.**

**Boomer: Did he do anything to you Kimeko-chan?**

**Me: Nothing T rated... More like K+ I guess... *whispers to Boomer what he did***

**Boomer stares at Elliot and gives him a thumbs up so I playfully punch Boomer's arm while blushing.**

**Kittie Catty: Stop SOPA! Sign the petition on Kimeko-chan's profile!**

**Lunapok: Tune in for the Birthday Party! And help out our friend, KaoruLovesButchieBoy, by reading her story and reviewing!**

**Me: Thanks for reading and Please review! Bai Bai~!3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters used in the story except Bella!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

(Bella POV; secret cave)

It is so boring in this cave! Kare-sama better return someday or I will personally take his place.

I began to shift around on my thrown as I read a book I saw laying around in the cave. Probably from an old miner or what not. It was a action manga with funny graphics. I sighed as I set the book on my thrown and began to walk around. I walked up to a wall with a rose engraved on the wall. I took a deep breath and ran head first through it with my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes I saw the wall in one piece and my bedroom was visible. I know it is girly and junk but just because I am a villain doesn't mean I am not like a girly girl.

I went to my mirror dresser thingy. I brushed my hair into a side ponytail as my ugly blackish brown hair struggles with it. I set on my droopy bumble bee bow and sighed again. I can never be beautiful... I then opened a drawer and pulled out a photo with a girl that looked a year younger than me with a few girls and a couple boys too. I can tell it was a girl in the center even though she dressed like a guy and had her long looking hair up in a cap. Her smile told it all. The wierd thing is that I have never met any of these people yet they all look strangely familiar.

"Bella-sama!", I heard my name being called. Sounds like Blair. Blair, Blast, and Cherry are my only friends ever since Kare-sama has raised me. "Coming!", I yelled and walked into the normal throne room through the wall again and saw Blair smiling at me.

"Nani?", I asked her.

"Well someone is more pouty than they should be! I have good news!", Blair said with enthusiasm.

"Oh really?", I said with a light smile as I snaked my way onto the throne and put the book to the side."And what would that be?", I asked her.

"The spy cam has received intel. that the Powerpuffs are going to be going to a dance club. They won't expect us, permission to attack?", she asked me.

I thought about it for a minute or so. That chip we put on blondie works like a charm. It is amazingly small and has a mobile system. When they took her the chip ran into hiding. So if we attack now, when they are still weak then...Kare-sama would be so very proud!

"Lets do it. Gather Cherry and Blast. You have been granted permission and we leave asap. Now go prepare.", I said. We have to leave and make a strategy as soon as possible.

She bowed . Before she could leave I said, "And please drop the formaility! "

She raised her head and giggled then disseapeared in a cloud of smoke. I truly do care for these girls. I just wonder what would it be like if I wasn't a villain. If I was a normal girl who plays with friends and goes to school.

One that meets boys and parties for no reason. That would be a dream come true. I went back to my room and stared at the photo again. My eyes began to darken in color.

"Chiyo...", I said in a hush tone.

Then my head began to hurt insanely. I fell to my knees and grasped my head hoping the pain would ease. It wasn't.

I felt myself become warm as a image of a few boys popped into my head. The pain then eased away as if it was never there. I stood and looked into my mirror.

What just happened!?

I observed myself carefully...something is wrong...My hair!...My eyes!

The color is lighter!? Some of my hair looks brown and my eyes are bright!? What is happening to me!? I need to calm down. Think! Am I really a villain?...

"Bella-san! Can we come in?", I heard Cherry call.

"Hai!",I yelled back as Cherry, Blair and Blast walked into my room.

I then heard Blast gasp as she saw me. She then fell to her knees and clutched her head. The same thing happened to Cherry and Blair.

"Minna!? Are you guys okay!?", I said as I ran over to them. I tried to touch them but a static force surrounded them. They began to glow a black color with small streaks of white. Their eyes glowed and they all fell breathing hard as the stage stopped.

"You guys!? Are you going to be okay!?", I panicked a bit. They sat up as I kneeled down and nodded.

"What just happened?", Blast asked.

"I really don't know...", then it was my turn to gasp."Your eyes are a lighter color!"

"Yours too!", Blair commented.

"Maybe my dark seeds can fix us?", Cherry suggested. I nodded to her in permission. Cherry put her hands in the air and began to release her dark seeds that Kare-sama bestowed upon us.

But the seeds dissapeared as soon as they appeared.

"What happened? My powers...", Cherry stated.

"Let me try.", Blair said. Blair swirled her arms in the air but the same result happened. As soon as the seeds/particles appeared they disappeared.

"M-my particles!", Blair half yelled in worry.

Blast tried to summon her particles but she couldn't even make them appear!

I tried to make some appear in my hands but I had no luck.

"O-our particles...Our powers! Their gone!", Blair half yelled.

"Whatever! We don't need those things. We are still strong and fast! We still are acrobatic! We can do this!", I said. As a leader it is my job to give speeches that are sweet and short!

"Yeah!", we all cheered.

"For victory!", Cherry yelled.

"For family!", Blast yelled.

"To get rid of the puffs!", Blair yelled.

"C'mon! I have the weaponry ready!", Cherry stated.

I nodded and she pulled us into another room through the walls. Time to get ready for war.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Me: Now you guys know what the villains do!**

**Everyone else: Happy Birthday Kimeko-chan!**

**Me: Arigato! Thats right!9/26 is my b-day!**

**Lunapok: Which means it is time for BIRTHDAY DARES!**

**Me: Oh-no!**

**Kitty Catty: Oh yes!**

**Elliot: Sounds interesting...*smirks***

**Me: I don't like the look on his face.**

**Kaoru: That looks alot like the face Bu-...Take my advice and run.**

**Momoko: Oh-no she isn't! *sits on my back***

**Me: H-heavy!  
Miyako: Hehehe*sweat drops***

**Butch: If it is anything like one of my looks then this will be fun!**

**Lunapok: I dare;**

**Elliot has to say his true feelings to Kimeko-chan. **

**Brick has to dance like a little princess.**

** Butch has to be tight up, while Kaoru flirts with Blade and Blade is acting to, because he wants to see Butch's face XD  
Skate takes us( Me, Kittie and You)to the forest and we play with his wolf buddies.**

**Me: *blushes* You know what! Lets not go in order! We can t 4!**

**Elliot: I second that!*a faint pink blooms across his cheeks***

**Butch: No fair! Whatever..*grumbles as he is tied down.**

**Blade walks in.**

**Me: Konichiwa Blade-kun!**

**Blade: Konichiwa Kimeko-chan! Happy Birthday!**

**Me: Arigato Blade-kun!**

**Elliot: Oi! Flirt with Kaoru! Not Kawaii-chan!**

**Blade: Oh right...**

**Kaoru walks up to Blade and holds his chin with her finger.**

**Kaoru: Hey there Blade~... What do you say? Want to be mine~?**

**Butch makes a face like this: oO0"'**

**Blade and Kaoru laugh.**

**Blade: You did good.**

**Kaoru: Thankyou very much.**

**Blade leaves.**

**Brick: Uhm...How do I dance like a little princess?**

**Me: Easy! First the costumes!*snaps my fingers and me and Brick end up cross dressing***

**Brick: What the what!?**

**Me: This is gonna be fun!**

**I guide Brick into a slow dance with me doing the guy's part and Elliot is fuming angrily yet resisting the urge to laugh.***

**Butch: Finally I am untied...BWAHAHA!Check it we got a sister!**

**Momoko: Kawaii!**

**Miyako: Right!**

**Boomer: The things you girls think is cute...**

**Me and Brick finish dancing and I switch his clothing back but I stay cross-dressed.**

**Miyako: Aren't you going to change back?**

**Me:*talks in a bit more masculine yet feminine voice until I change clothing* Nah! I prefer to look like this for the next few dares!**

**Elliot: I guess I am up...*sighs* Kimeko-chan?**

**Me: Eh? Did you call me Kimeko-chan?**

**Elliot: That is your name...Listen...*blushes***

**Me:*blushes***

**Elliot: I-**

**I snap my finger behind my back and a lot of noise is heard as Elliot talks so only I can hear him then it stops.**

**Elliot: That is how I feel...**

**Me: Elliot-kun...**

**Momoko: What did he say!?**

**Kittie Catty: It was too noisy!**

**Me: I heard perfectly! Oh and people! Put dares on the reviews please or I lose them easy! Thanks for reading! Please review, add dares, and wish me a Happy Birthday!...Elliot?**

**Elliot: Yes?**

**Me: I feel the same.*I snap my finger as me, Luna, and Kittie disappear to Skate and friends***

**~!~!~!~!~!  
Please read stories written by:**

**Lunapok**

**Kittie Catty**

**KaoruLovesButchieBoy**

**Bipinkbunny**

**(me)**

**(anyone else on my profile!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Welcome Back Everyone!**

**Lunapok: Konichiwa!**

**Kittie Catty: Yo!**

**Elliot: * reading a manga while listening to music on full blast and doesn't notice us***

**Me: Where are the puffs and ruffs? We are not in my room so I can assure you they are not in my closet!**

**Lunapok: Is there a closet in this room?**

**Me: Yeah over there..*points at a door***

**Kittie Catty: Ooh! I'll get it!**

**Kittie runs to the door and when she opens it a ton of whip cream falls on her. The ruffs walk out.**

**Brick: Kittie!**

**Boomer: That was for Kimeko!**

**Butch: Not for you!**

**Me: Meanies! C'mon Kittie-chan! Let's get you washed up. Luna-san is in charge!**

**Me and Kittie exit.**

**Lunapok: Be glad that wasn't me.**

**Boomer: Why?**

**Lunapok: Oh Boomer. Poor clueless gulible Boomer. Let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.**

**Lunapok looks at Elliot.**

**Lunapok: I want to scare him so bad... I am not holding back!**

**Butch and Boomer take a seat as Brick sits in between them with popcorn. Lunapok begins to sneak behind Elliot. **

**Lunapok: *quickly takes out his ear buds* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Elliot: WOAH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!*falls back on the chair with the book landing on his face***

**I walk back in with Kittie Catty and snap a picture of what just happened then quickly hide my camera.**

**Me: What just happened?**

**Lunapok: Something HILARIOUS!**

**Kittie Catty: Is Elliot okay?**

**Me: 0.0 *runs to Elliot's side and removes the book from his face* **

**Elliot: . **

**Me: *put my ear near his heart and then gets up as I sigh with relief* He's fine just unconscious. We should revive him. Ruffs, put him on the sofa.**

**Ruffs: AYE SIR! *drags Elliot onto the Sofa***

**Me: Lunapok-chan, get a bucket of cold water and a washcloth.**

**Lunapok: Hai!*leaves to get stuff***

**Me: Kittie Catty, get the first aid kit.**

**Kittie Catty: Hai!*runs looking for it***

**Me: OH! The story! Uhm...Eto...While we revive Elliot, Please enjoy the story! I don't own any of the characters except for Bella! Dares are at the end! See you later!**

**Elliot groans.**

**Me: Hang in their Elliot!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

( In the PPGZ room; Momoko pov)

I was running around the room back and forth from Miyako to Kaoru! I was going to be in charge of doing hair. Miyako was in charge of clothes and believe it or not Kaoru is in charge of make-up.

Kaoru, you see, knows how to paint. She says there is not much of a difference in applying make-up...Let us hope that she is right...

I really am not used to Miyako's short hair and Kaoru's long hair. It is a total mix-up. Hey! I got a genius idea! I will pretend their hairs are switched! Kaoru's old short hair is usually very straight so I would curl it and add small accesories. I began to put tin in Miyako's hair and some rollers.

Miyako's long hair is always up! I would put it down and straighten it for once while adjusting her bangs. I began to run a straightening iron through Kaoru's hair and teased her bangs with a black teasing comb.

Miyako had prepared our outfits already and spread them out onto the bed. I can't tell which is for who though...

I forgot to do my hair! I ran around one more time and pulled half of my hair into a braided bun to the back of my head. I put some spray on it and covered my head with tin. I'll take that off later.

I walked up to the outfits laid out on the bed. "Miyako?", I asked.

"Hai?", she said as she turned her head to me.

"Which one is mine?", I asked her. These outfits had not a single drop of our signature colors so it was really hard to tell. It was all black and white. It was pretty but I wish it had a dose of our signature colors.

"Oh right! Your one is the one with the short white coat with long sleeves ,Kaoru's is the one with a black vest and mine is the one with the white vest.", she replied pointing to each one.

"Hai. Arigato.", I said as I picked up the outfit with a short white long sleeved coat folded on top and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I put on the clothing and checked myself 5 times before coming out.

I was wearing the white coat, black open finger gloves,a black dress that was pleated at the ends with a white trim, white jeggings and black lacey boots. I came out and saw my phone ringing like crazy. I questionably opened the phone and saw it was just my alarm. I have to remove all these gizmo's from our hair now.

"What's with the funky alarm Momo?", Kaoru asked me.

"It means it is time to finish your hair. Hurry and take a shower!", I said pushing her in with her clothes. Miyako took a shower in advance so...yeah.

I went over to Miyako and had her sit as I adjusted her hair by removing the curlers and they left behind tight bouncy short curls. Don't forget the tin! Then I put a gem stone headband on her head.

Kaoru came out and Miyako went in to change. Kaoru was wearing a black vest with 3 silver buttons un-done, a white penatee, black skinny jeans and white lace up boots.

Kaoru took a seat and I began to adjust her hair. Her long hair was really tricky to fix so I made it so she would be wearing her soccer clip on the side of her head.

I then went up to the mirror and fixed my hair. To accessorize them I stuck to black chopsticks in the bun.

Miyako came out and Kaoru sat us on the bed.

"Kaoru?", Miyako asked her.

"Nani?", Kaoru asked as she began to get out the make-up.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?", she asked.

"Yes. Why?", she asked us looking up from the make-up.

"Well...You are using a paint brush...", I said.

"Don't worry! I know what I am doing! I may not be a girly fashionista like you 2 but I can paint! Now sit back, close your eyes, and relax!", Kaoru said with reassurance.

Me and Miyako did as she said and I felt a tickle across my face, identifying it was the paintbrush. Kaoru really shouldn't have let me lay down...I feel...sleepy...ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_*in the dream of Momoko; No one pov*_

_Momoko began to run through a field of flowers and spun around in them. She was wearing a completely white dress and her hair began to grow to it's original length. The dress was a sundress that ties around the neck and ends at her shins. She had no shoes on for the delicate flowers and grass cradled her feet._

_She saw the stars slowly showing as the night sky fell upon her. The stars dissapeared into aurora lights. Momoko watched the sky in awe and felt a slight breeze making her shiver a bit. Then someone hugged her from behind and she blushed from the warm feeling._

_She turned around and gasped as she said, "B-!"_

(no one's pov; in reality)

Momoko woke up as Kaoru woke her with help from Miyako.

"What time is it?", Momoko said rubbing her sleepy eye.

"Time to get up!", Kaoru said.

"Brick-san said it you can help him finish the gadget.", Miyako stated.

"Hai.", Momoko said.

She walked up to the door and before she exited she said, "And Kaoru?"

" Yes,Momo?", Kaoru asked.

"You did a good job!", she said in glee as Kaoru blushed and she ran to the lab area of this house mansion thingy.

"She is right you know.", Miyako said.

"Yeah yeah. I am gonna walk around this place.", Kaoru said as she began to walk around the mansion.

Miyako sighed for she was now alone. Someone knocked on the door and Miyako answered it with caution. Behind the door was Boomer holding a navy tray with teacups, cookies, and a teapot.

"Oh! Hello Boomer-san.", Miyako said.

"Hello Miyako-san...would you like to have tea with me?", Boomer asked her while blushing a bit.

"Of course! Come in!", Miyako said obliviously to the situation as he entered the room.

He set the stuff on the ground as they sat across from eachother.

"Boomer-san? Are you sure you are not getting a fever?", Miyako asked.

Boomer sweat dropped and shook his head.

They began to have tea but it was very silent. Boomer finally broke the silence by saying, "You look very nice Miyako-san."

Miyako blushed and thanked him. She was wearing a white vest, black tanktop, white shorts, black thigh high socks, and white boots with a matching jem headband in her hair.

Miyako began to sip her tea and Boomer asked, "Can I ask you something Miyako-san?"

Miyako said ,"Anything Boomer-san! We are friends now!"

Boomer whispered something to her ear and she became bright red.

**`!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Me: That's it for now!**

**Elliot begins to wake up.**

**Me: Elliot? Are you okay?**

**Elliot: Yeah, I'm fine.*sits up***

**Elliot eyes me up and down and smirks.**

**Me: N-nani?**

**Lunapok: Before he says something stupid, let me have you exit the room.**

**I am pushed out of the room.**

**Brick: Why were you smirking?**

**Elliot: She was worried...*chuckles*...and wearing a nurse costume...**

**Kittie Catty: Thank the PPGZ for that.**

**Butch: It was my idea.**

**Boomer: You shouldn't have said that.**

**Butch: Why?**

**Kaoru: Look behind you dillweed.**

**Butch turns around to see a scary Lunapok.**

**Momoko: I would run if I were you.**

**Miyako: Why does this always happen?**

**Butch runs while being chased by Lunapok and Metty.**

**I walk in with a long kimono on.**

**Momoko: Why a kimono?**

**Me: Some lady made me wear it...**

**Miyako: Was it HER?**

**Me: *sigh* Yes...Time for dares! *runs to dare mailbox***

**Lunapok stops for a minute and reads:**

I Dare:  
Tell me, Kittie Catty and Skate what did Elliot tell ya!  
Butch, Brick and Boomer need to be 10 years old for the day.  
Momoko,Kaoru and Miyako need to be surrounded by fan boys and the 10 year old Ruff will have to be jealose and act like little babys!

**Me: Uhm...Eto...Everyone clear the room!**

**I snap my fingers and the only ones in the room are me, Kittie, Luna, and Skate.**

**Me: Skate-pyon!*hugs Skate***

**Skate:*barks***

**Me: Okay so...**

**Kittie Catty: What did he say!? The suspense is killing me!**

**Lunapok: C'mon! Please!**

**Skate:*barks***

**Me: Fine...*sighs* He asked me if I would consider going to the dance with him and that he loves being my friend. **

**Kittie Catty: THAT"S IT!?**

**Me: *blush* yes...**

**Lunapok: I guess that is good news...**

**Skate: *barks***

**Me: The RRBZ can be 10 yrs old next chappie...**

**I snap my fingers and everyone returns.**

**Me: Now how to get you to act like little babies...I got it!**

**I snap my fingers and the PPGZ are surrounded by fanboys while the RRBZ are in diapers , bibs, and bonnets.**

**Butch: Googoo Gaagaa!*throws his rattle at the fanboys***

**Boomer: Uwabababa goo! *throws his chewing ring at them and it comes back***

**Me: Now you see why he is Boomerang!**

**Brick: Baabaa googoo! *throws a bottle at the fanboys***

**Me: Kawaii~!**

**Kittie Catty: My turnz peoplez!**

**Me: That is gramatically incorrect! Like my spellingXD!**

**Kitty Catty: I dare;**

Everyone: Dress in their halloween costume! To commemerate the evening! (P.S. My birthday was on August 31! Guess I forgot to tell you!)  
Momoko: Dressed like a Kitty  
Miyako: Dress like a Bunny  
Kaoru: Dress like a puppy  
All the girls: Go to a club amd dance like a lunatic while everyone is watching! BRING ME A BLOWPOP TACO PLEASE!  
Brick: Help me beat up Butch! YAY! AND BRING ME A BLOWPOP TACO! NOW!  
Boomer: Give me a blowpop taco! (Sorry, I'm in a taco mood)

Kit: And I Butch can do anything to Kittie, ya know...cause she hurts him...alot...maybe he should workout...well, more...

**I snap my fingers and we are all in costumes while the fanboys dissapear.**

**Me: I am a fairy princess!**

**Lunapok: A wolf!**

**Kittie Catty: A robot!**

**RRBZ: Lions?**

**Miyako: Bunny!**

**Momoko: Neko-chan! (cat)**

**Kaoru: Dog!**

**Elliot: Vampire!**

**Me: XP why a vampire?**

**Elliot: just because...**

**Me: Whatever! Time for a girls' night out to a dance club! Bye! Elliot is in charge!**

**I snap my finger and every female in the room dissapears to a dance club!**

**Boomer: Maybe I should give this to her later...*holds up blow-pop taco***

**It dissapears and a not is left in its' place.**

**Note says: Kittie begged me to teleport it here. 3~K-chan**

**A giant boulder fell on Butch.**

**Another note says: She also wanted me to send this to Butch. K-chan.**

**Butch: Ow! *gets up from under a rock and looks at last dare***

**Elliot: You better get going.**

**Brick: Luck Bro.**

**Butch: *smirks and goes with Kit to attack Kittie***

**Elliot: Bye folks! Thanks for reading! Please review! Leave dares!...Am I forgetting anyting...Whatever... Peace yo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Bella! Also I want to thank BiPinkBunny(Did I type it write?) for letting me use her art work!**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**(No one POV; with the blues)**

"Boomer...",Miyako said."You really don't know what 'love' means?"

Boomer shook his head a bit. He replied," I do! Just not clearly..."

(Hehehe...You all thought something else right?)

Miyako replied, "I can't explain it but I am sure you will understand eventually!"

Boomer nodded and they smiled warmly to eachother. Then a yell was heard."Hey BLUES!WE SHOULD GET THEIR EARLY!C'MON LETS GET MOVING!"

"Blues?", the 2 blonde's said in unison.

"Sounds like 'the blues', neh?", Miyako said.

"Except we have nothing to be pessimistic about all the time.", Boomer stated as Miyako nodded in agreement. The 2 of them stood and began to walk to the others. Miyako was a bit jittery at the door. Momoko then felt a shiver down her spine."Miya?",Momoko asked her."Hai?",Miyako asked. "Ru-chan?", Momoko asked Kaoru."Nani?",Kaoru asked. Momoko began to pale."I have a bad feeling.", Momoko said. The other 2 paled. When one of them gets a bad feeling, it means something bad will definitely happen.

"So you got a shiver! What's the big deal?", Butch asked.

"You don't get it.", Momoko began.

"We have adapted supernatural powers after becoming puffs.", Miyako stated.

"When we get a type of feeling, it is a sign.", Kaoru bluntly put it."For my counterpart, you aren't very wise now are you?"

Butch steamed as his brothers merely chuckled.

"Is it really a good idea to go?", Momoko asked. Her eyes began to fill with worry. Miyako began to fill with sadness and held onto her arm. Kaoru put a hand on her shoulder tryying to assure her frriend and herself. It wasn't working though.

"Listen Pinkie.", Brick began.

"Curls.", Boomer stated.

"Green girl.", Butch said.

"Never thought we would say this...", Brick trailed off.

"Or ever have to...", Butch trailed off also.

"Your point is!", Kaoru exclaimed becoming slightly annoyed from her lack of patience.

The 3 ruffs looked to each other and back at the puffs.

"The Rowdyruff Boys Z are here to save you!", The 3 ruffs called out doing their old pose without the nose picking.

Momoko stifled a noise. Everyone looked at her confused. Had she sneezed? She then began to slowly roar into laughter. Miyako and Kaoru joined her in laughter.

"What's so funny!?", Brick asked in a loud voice being the short-tempered person he is.

"Haha...Oh wow...Hahaha...It's just like old times!...HAHAHAHA!", Momoko said.

"I can see those little boys now! HAHAHA!", Kaoru exclaimed.

Miyako just giggled. "So we can go?", Boomer asked leaning with his ear towards the girls.

The 3 girls looked to each other and smiled. "Let's go!", The 3 cheered. The place wasn't too far so they walked. The building was large with music booming at the walls. There was a huge line but once the RRBZ walked up to the velvet rope by security, they were welcomed in.

Once they entered the building, there were multi-colored lights streaming around, a mirror ball hanging from the roof, a beverage and snack bar, tables with leather sofas and a tile lit dance floor. The DJ had his equipment set up in the center of the large dance floor in a circle around him.

The RRBZ pulled the girls to the dance floor cheering, "LET'S DANCE!"

With no complaints, because it may bite them back, the girls agreed to dancing with them. The song was Nightcore-Monster(Which,I,Kimeko do not own.) There was laughing , singing along, and dancing. Nothing wrong was going to happen in this perfect night. They all decided to take a break at the beverage/snack bar and all ordered an ice cream float.(For those or you that don't know an Ice-cream float is vanilla ice-cream floating on any soda. It's really sweet) Momoko had cherry soda, Miyako had lemon-lime soda, Kaoru had cola ,Butch had root beer(Yes it is soda!), Boomer had sparkling lemonade, and Brick had rasberry soda. The all drank in joy.

All of a sudden the lights went pitch black, there was screams heard and glass breaking on the ground.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Lunapok and Kittie Catty: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?**

**Me: Ah! I apologize for lateness yo.**

**Kittie Catty: yo!? DID YOU AND LUNAPOK SWITCH BODIES AGAIN!?**

**Me: Nawh.*snaps fingers and I end up in a punk rock gothic singer costume*Just feel bit down.**

**Lunapok: ?**

**Me:*shakes head*Forget it...Where are those 7?**

***someone hands cover my eyes***

**Me:*slaps those hands* BAKA! Don't sneak behind me!**

**Elliot: OUCH!**

**Me: Seriously! No .**

**Elliot: Who are you and what have you done to Kawaii-chan!**

***The Puffs run in and take lift me away running***

**Me: HEY! PUT ME DOWN!I'll summon red eyes on you!I'm serious!*gone***

**Ruffs: *walk in***

**Lunapok: Where did they take her?**

**Brick: Somewhere where she will cheer up.**

**Boomer: And up in spirits.**

**Butch: Least we can do.**

**Kittie Catty: I'd hate to say this...especially to Butch...But that is really sweet.**

**Elliot: Well will you look at the time! I gotta go! Peace!*runs off to who-knows-where***

**Kittie Catty: Suspicious.**

**Lunapok: You don't mean...?**

**Kittie Catty: SPYING TIME!*grabs Lunapok and runs after Elliot***

**Brick: So what do we do now...?**

**Boomer: No dares so...**

**Butch: Time to wrap it up!**

**RRBZ: Thanks for reading! Please review! Leave some dares too!**

**Butch: And to make things interesting...**

**Brick: For anyone who reviews to this chapter...**

**Boomer: You get a virtual pie and also a shout-out if you leave a dare!**

**RRBZ: BYE BYE!**


End file.
